Amistades Peligrosas
by pkosa hime
Summary: UA Un nuevo personaje que intentará desentrañar los misterios de este grupo de amigos, ¿quien es la amistad peligrosa? Un poco de Lemmon y mucho suspenso... Al fin terminada!
1. El comienzo

Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro sólo por el fino placer de entretener a mis _'dear readers'_ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, tampoco los de Martian Successor Nadesico. Buaaaaa! -.-u

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"EL COMIENZO"_**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Mya Yumegako, tengo 17 años y una actitud bastante relajada, algunos dirían que demasiado, pero ¡ja! Que importa _"El pasado no lo voy a negar, el futuro algún día llegará y del presente que importa lo que piense la gente, si es que siempre van a hablar"_ Enuncia una de las canciones de Silvio Rodríguez así que esta es mi política _"Se tierna, se femenina, se sutil, pero se cabrona, porque para cabrón, cabrona y media"_ Como podrán darse cuenta soy una feminista declarada, me encantan los hombres pero ninguno para siempre, creo que en mi experiencia personal, lo mejor de las relaciones es cuando se terminan, al menos eso pienso yo. Físicamente no tengo nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra chica, soy alta, delgada, una mujer 240 como dirían mis antiguos amigos, osease una mujer 90-60-90, no tanto así, pero muy parecido. Cabello negro, largo y liso, ojos verdes, piel como café con leche, bueno, basta de mí. Que como comenzó todo, no lo sé, pero sin saberlo me dirigía a un viaje sin retorno al crucero del amor.

"_I can't get enough of you baby, I can't get enough of you baby, I can't get enough of you baby" _Escucho la canción que tengo por alarma en mi celular, que si mal no recuerdo es de Smash Mouth e intento desperezarme mientras estiro mis brazos a un lado y hacia el otro, pronto quedo sentada en mi habitación¿Por qué demonios decidí esta decoración? Yo la chica ruda, entre paredes rosas y un cobertor lila, ahora recuerdo, me deje convencer por mi madre, maldita sea la hora en que se le metió la idea de que ya era hora de que dejará mi actitud de niña mala, no toleraría que me expulsaran de otro colegio, así que sin más, accedí a un cambio de 360 sobre mi persona y mis pertenencias. Y aquí estoy a un paso de descubrir que la vida tiene más para ofrecer de lo que nunca pensé.

Aún son las 6 me levanto para darme un baño y bajar a desayunar, mi madre me ha dejado sobre la mesa un plato de ramen, supongo regreso a dormir ¡ah! Y yo porque debo soportar el suplicio de levantarme tan temprano, no es justo, pero supongo lo merece, ha trabajado como loca los últimos años, desde que papá murió que creo estaba a punto de volverse loca si no tomaba ese merecido descanso, y así poder vigilarme más, _¡Ouch!_ Un pequeño golpe en la nuca me ha hecho despertar de mis divagaciones matutinas, sí es mi madre: Satomi Yumegako, una mujer de facciones maduras con unos hermosos ojos purpúreos que se encuentran enmarcados por una cabello corto, negro; quien me ha recriminado una vez más que ya es tarde y sí, tiene toda la razón, como siempre; devoro la comida mientras me percato que ya casi son las 7, faltan 15 minutos y como de costumbre demore demasiado en tomar un baño, no debo llegar tarde en mi primer día en el colegio, así que apuro el paso, saco las llaves del Toyota Corolla y me dispongo a partir a toda marcha por la capital, al principio no me agrado la idea de mudarme a Tokio, pero a seguir en Okinawa, bueno, al menos se ve que aquí hay más lugares en donde divertirse, pronto estoy frente a la gran reja negra una gran infraestructura se alza ante mis ojos, así que esté es el famoso colegio de Tokio _"Keiô" _vaya que si no es nada comparado con mi antiguo colegio, estaciono mi auto, y me dispongo a salir, cuando de la nada sale un grupo de chicas en un Volvo S40 Convertible, con el radio a todo volumen

"…_soy más dulce que la miel, y con otras ríes, me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser, me muero por ti y tú ni me ves, no sé que hacer, mírame, mírame…" _

Se estacionan a lado mío, y me quedo atónita mientras descienden¿quién podría lucir el uniforme como ellas? Una camisa blanca de botones, adornada con una corbata muy mona en azul marino y una falda tableada a cuadros azul marino con negro, dichas prendas nunca lucieron tan bien, y aquí sigo yo inmóvil admirando a aquellas chicas, debí haber escuchado a mi madre cuando dijo que me pusiera el uniforme, pero como pensé que era el primer día, se me perdonaría, ahora me siento algo ridícula en estos pantalones deslavados y con esta camiseta sin mangas¿en que estaba pensando ¡Ah! si, comodidad ¡rayos¡, y tan ensimismada estaba que no me di cuenta que al bajar choque con una de ellas, unos ojos preciosos verdes como el jade, cabello castaño, casi naranja, corto, en dos coletas, un cuerpo bien torneado, piernas largas y una cálida sonrisa.

-Estas bien ¿no te hiciste daño? – Me pregunta preocupada.

-No te preocupes, discúlpame tú, no te has hecho daño, después de todo yo era la que andaba distraída – Unas risas se escucharon y pronto me vi rodeada por otras tres chicas, muy guapas, por cierto.

-Vamos, acaso hay alguien más despistada que Sakura – Se mofó una de las chicas, mirándome con sus ojos como zafiros, traía su cabello negro y liso recogido en dos coletas.

-Yo no lo creo – Secundó otra chica de ojos azules, cabello negro y un poco rizado, así como lo traía suelto se veía tan angelical.

-Muy simpáticas chicas – Respondió la de ojos verdes, mientras yo no atinaba a hacer o decir nada. –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. – Me decía mientras me extendía la mano en señal de saludo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto. – Le respondí lo más cortésmente posible, después de mi descuido. –Yo soy Mya Yumegako.

-Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Sakura, y yo ¿puedo llamarte Mya?

-Por supuesto que si. – Después de todo siempre era bueno hacer amistades ¿o no? Bueno es que simplemente aún no sabía la clase de amistades que me estaba echando.

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji. – Me sonrió y me dio la mano, mientras la chica que había permanecido callada se presento.

-Yo soy Rika Sasaki, es un gusto conocerte. – Tenía los ojos cafés muy lindos, el cabello a la altura de los hombros y a comparación de las otras tres se le notaba más madura.

-Bueno, bueno, lo mejor siempre viene al final ¿no? – Interrumpió la chica de ojos de rubí. –Meiling Li - Extendió su mano hacia mi en señal de saludo.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Eres nueva en el instituto?

-Si, hoy inicio clases en el séptimo semestre, Meiling. – Respondí lo más amigable que pude.

-Ya veo, igual que nosotras, espero te toque en el mismo salón que nosotras y podamos conocernos mejor. - Tomoyo me sonrió de una manera tan natural, que parecía que esa niña no se desmoronaría aunque el mundo estuviera resquebrajándose.

-La oficina del Director esta por allá, es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, no hay pierde hay un gran letrero grabado afuera. – Me dijo Sakura mientras me señalaba uno de los edificios.

-Gracias. – Respondí mientras me alejaba, despidiéndome con la mano.

Al fin entre al edificio, un pasillo, una puerta, otra, y en efecto, la gran puerta con unas letras grabadas en dorado que remarcaban el nombre _"Ruri Hoshino"_, toque y al momento escuche un _"adelante"_ que provenía del interior de dicha oficina. Entré y cuál fue mi sorpresa al no ver ninguna señora gorda con un par de anteojos y mal carácter, al contrario encontré una mujer hermosa, un cuerpo atlético, formidable, cabello azul casi blanco como la espuma, y unos ojos, nunca vi tales ojos, dorados.

-En que puedo ayudarte. – Me pregunto mientras yo seguía embobada ante tal sorpresa. - ¡Ah! Tu debes ser la nueva estudiante, Mya ¿cierto? - Asentí torpemente, así que ella se levanto y me pidió que la siguiera, pronto estuvimos frente a un salón con el letrero _"7 C"_ entramos y ella me presento amablemente ante todos los estudiantes. –Chicos, silencio. – No necesito alzar mucho la voz, para que chicos y chicas la miraran, se notaba que tenían un gran respeto por ella. –Les presento a Mya Yumegako. - Y sin más me adelante.

-Mucho gusto, pueden llamarme Mya, espero podamos llevarnos bien. – Hice una pequeña reverencia y al levantarme note que Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling y Rika se encontraban allí, también note a unos chicos muy apuestos, pero no pude reparar en ellos porque la profesora me ordeno que me sentará rápidamente mientras me regañaba entre dientes por no llevar mi uniforme ese día, pedí disculpas por enésima vez, mientras ella suspiraba con resignación y me decía _"esta bien"_. Me toco sentarme a lado de Sakura y note que Tomoyo estaba a un lado de ella, Rika estaba delante de Sakura y Meiling atrás de Tomoyo, todas me saludaron con una gran sonrisa, la cual les devolví. Pronto la maestra empezó a dictarnos la lección del día, mientras yo sólo escuchaba que decía _"read your paragraphs nine to eleven while you answer your book test…__"_ que fastidio, clase de inglés, así que preferí echar un vistazo alrededor para ver que más me encontraba, frente a mi se encontraba una chica de cabellos cafés con dos coletas, y a su lado un chico de cabello negro. No había terminado de pasear mi vista cuando la maestra me reprendió por andar distraída, no me quedo más remedio que resolver la lección, y así pasaron las clases, una tras otra, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Sakura y las demás me invitaron a acompañarlas, ahí supe que la chica que se sentaba frente a mi se llamaba Chiharu Mihara y el chico a un lado de ella Takashi Yamazaki, y también me presentaron a Naoko Yanagisawa, una chica muy linda de cabellos cortos y negros; y detrás de unas gafas redondas, se encontraban unos ojos cafés, que me miraban con curiosidad.

Y así avanzamos a través de los pasillos, mientras intentaba memorizar el recorrido, para no perderme cuando necesitara ir de nuevo a la cafetería, mientras Naoko charlaba animadamente contándome de extraños sucesos acontecidos en las aulas, fantasmas y demás, era una escena graciosa, Sakura tenía una cara de terror y se colgaba del brazo de Tomoyo como si con eso, los fantasmas de las historias de Naoko no fueran a llevársela, una Meiling divertida cuchicheaba con Tomoyo, mientras pequeñas risitas salían de sus labios.

Finalmente llegamos, era lindo, una barra color blanco donde ordenabas se encontraba en uno de los extremos del salón mientras muchas mesas se distribuían por todo el lugar, el lugar era bastante amplio y colorido. Fuimos directamente a ordenar, y pedí unas bolas de arroz frito con pulpo, cada quien pidió lo que quiso y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, empecé a comer, y estaba delicioso, pronto empezó una charla animada entre todas las chicas, así que Yamazaki opto por retirarse a otra mesa con otros chicos de la misma clase.

-Así que ¿cómo te han parecido las clases, Mya? – Inquirió Meiling mientras daba sorbos a su bebida.

-Pues no tan difíciles, debo admitir que no es la primera vez que curso séptimo semestre, de hecho es la segunda. – Dije intentando hacer el mínimo de alarde sobre mi situación, después de todo, no era algo para presumir.

-¿La segunda? Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? – Naoko me miró con esos ojos de curiosa que al instante me puse nerviosa.

-Pues tuve unos pequeños problemillas y pues… - No atine a decir más, debía medir mis palabras, no quería que se asustaran y me tacharan de inadaptada.

-Pero lo bueno es que tienes la oportunidad de volver a empezar y esta vez te aseguro que te irá muy bien. – El comentario de Tomoyo me hizo sentir más tranquila.

-Gracias Tomoyo, es muy amable de tu parte. – Respondí.

-Si, si, Tomoyo siempre tan amable ¡jeje! – No sé a que se debió el comentario de Meiling, pero ciertamente lo noté algo sarcástico.

-Por eso la queremos tanto. – La defendió Sakura, como si tratara de marcar un punto que no logré entender.

-Chicas debo retirarme – Interrumpió Rika. –Quede con el profesor Terada que revisaría los exámenes de todos los alumnos, cuídense ¿vale?

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – Escuche exclamar a Naoko, Chiharu y Meiling, mientras Sakura ponía una cara de extrañeza y Tomoyo tiraba de su brazo riéndose.

-¿Ya viste Sakura? – Pregunto una muy emocionada Tomoyo, que ya llevaba rato jaloneando a su amiga Sakura del brazo. Cuando voltee a ver lo más discretamente posible al lugar donde se clavaban fijamente los ojos de Tomoyo, divise un grupo de chicos, aparentemente de nuestra misma edad, y como después me informaron las chicas, dándome santo y seña de cada uno de los que hay estaban, eran compañeros del salón.

El más alto era Kurogane, un chico pelinegro de ojos rojizos, musculoso y muy atlético, después estaban Touya y Yukito, un poco más bajos que el anterior, de cabello negro y gris respectivamente, Touya tenía ojos cafés casi negros y Yukito tenía ojos grises casi azulados, pero mientras Touya se notaba más serio, al igual que Kurogane, Yukito se veía más relajado y amigable, también al grupo pertenecían Eriol, de cabello y ojos azules, poseía un aura bastante miseriosa, Yamazaki, el cuál ya había tenido oportunidad de tratar, era bastante carismático el chico, siempre inventando historias, mucha imaginación, cabello negro y ¿ojos? bueno la verdad parecía que siempre los tenía cerrados, me pregunto si no se tropezaría muy a menudo, y bueno por último Shaoran, de ojos y cabellos cafés como chocolate, cuerpo atlético¡yumi! Fue lo primero que pensé al ver que era unos pocos centímetros más alto que yo y tenía un cuerpo bien formado, y creo que me brillaron un poco los ojos porque todas hicieron un ruidito como _"¡eeeeeeeeeh!"_ seguido de exclamaciones como _"ya te vi"_, _"eso era todo"_ y un menos efusivo _"lógico"_ pero ninguna atino a cuál de todos me hacía suspirar, después de todo estaban muy guapos ¡Todos! Y para rematar todos pertenecían al equipo de Básquetbol y tanto Sakura como Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Meiling pertenecían al grupo de animadoras, a excepción de Tomoyo que era algo así como la diseñadora de los vestuarios de las chicas y además estaba en el club de coro.

Así que sin más me aventuraron a presentarme, las patitas me templaban como a una quinceañera colegiala y estaba nerviosa, pero pronto la angustia paso porque realmente eran unos chicos muy atentos, demasiado diría yo, rápidamente empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas como _¿Dónde vives¿Tienes planes para esté viernes¿Te gustaría salir a algún lado conmigo¿A qué te dedicas¿Tienes hermanas¿Tienes novio¿Te gustan los deportes¿Qué te parece la escuela? _A lo cuál me dedicaba a responder lo más sencillamente posible, hasta que el receso termino y debimos volver a clases a seguir con el martirio, la profesora era una real y descomunal flojera, suspire tan melodramáticamente que Yukito, Eriol y Yamazaki, soltaron unas risitas, mientras Tomoyo me abrazo y seguimos con nuestro melodrama hasta llegar a la puerta del salón. Las clases continuaron, hasta el total hastío. Cuando al fin terminaron, casi grito de emoción cuando la campana sonó, Sakura se acerco a mí y me entrego una solicitud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vuelvo al ataque con una nueva historia contada desde el punto de vista de un nuevo personaje creado por mi, nuevas situaciones darán lugar a nuevos descenlaces y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Dejen sus reviews y Grax por leer.

Por cierto la canción es _"mirame"_ de Nikki Clan... :P lo siento no pude encontrar nada más fresa, pero esa canción define mucho como es la actitud de las chicas, cierto??

Y ya por último, y sólo porque ya me canse de arreglarlo, se borran algunos signos de puntuación, así que no me abucheen por eso, no es mi culpa, lo juro.


	2. Nuevos amigos

Y vuelvo a insistir, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, no me pertenecen, pero me agrada al menos poder entretenerlos con ellos, eso espero -.-u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"HACIENDO NUEVAS AMISTADES"_**

****

-Deberías intentarlo, a todas nos gustaría tener a alguien como tú en nuestra escuadra. – No entendía porque Sakura me hablaba con tanta confianza así que me anime y le pregunte.

-Disculpa, no quiero ser descortés, pero… ¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo, por qué yo? – Ella me miro comprensiva y me respondió:

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Asentí –Bueno lo que pasa es que nos falta una integrante en el equipo y por más que le insistí a Tomoyo, ella sigue de aferrada a que sólo quiere ser la parte 'creativa' y cuando te vi, pues me pareciste la candidata perfecta, eres muy mona, sólo hace falta que pases la prueba de aptitud y considérate dentro. – Me sonrió, pero aún así me dejo con la sensación de que no había dicho todo, pero no me importó, sentía que iba a ser parte de algo grande, así que acepte, llene la solicitud y nos dirigimos a las canchas de básquetbol, Sakura abrió las enormes puertas de par en par para que pudiera ver un gimnasio enorme con duela, a la izquierda tenía dos canchas, distribuidas horizontalmente a lo ancho del lugar y a la derecha había un segmento de colchones, mientras el resto seguía siendo sólo de duela, Sakura me señaló ese lugar y me dijo: -Ahí es donde practicamos nosotras. – Me acerque y todas empezaron a salir en tops y pequeños shortcitos, me saludaron y me agradecieron que hubiera aceptado la oferta.

-Manos a la obra. – Exclamo Meiling, me dio un pequeño empujón a los colchones. –Muéstranos lo que tienes. – Me invito a seguirla en una pequeña coreografía, que rápidamente memorice, después de todo los años de clases de baile que mi madre me había impuesto, rendían sus frutos, todas me miraron con aprobación y me exhortaron a que improvisara algo, realice una de mis rutinas de baile, y creo que me emocione tanto que no repare en que momento los chicos que hasta entonces habían estado practicando sin denotar el menor interés en nosotras, se acercaron a verme realizar movimientos de cadera, y es que de lo divertida creo de pronto me sentí tan hábil como Shakira, tuve que parar abruptamente cuando escuche aplausos, vitoreos y chiflidos al por mayor, intente ponerme lo menos roja posible, pero fue en vano, estaba apenadísima, me limite a dirigir varias reverencias a las chicas en forma de disculpa por mi arranque repentino de danza árabe.

-¡Perfecto! Así si ganaremos este año. – Exclamó Chiharu, muy emocionada, como si lo que hubiera acabado de hacer fuera una revelación. Me sentí aliviada y a la vez confundida, ya que al parecer Sakura no estaba tan alegre, había llamado demasiado la atención y no quería ganarme una enemiga sólo por eso, así que me acerque a ella y le pedí una disculpa.

-Me emocioné, hacía tiempo que no movía el bote¡jeje! – Le dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Está bien, ya entiendo, y dime ¿dónde aprendiste a moverte así? – Me preguntó ya más relajada, al final los chicos se habían ido a seguir practicando, después de que el couch les hubiera llamado la atención.

-Llevé clases de baile un rato, así que algo de eso se me pego. – Respondí modestamente, la verdad llevaba cerca de seis años practicando toda clase de bailes, así que era buena, pero no debía darme tanto crédito o la soberbia se apoderaría de mí, como usualmente sucedía, quería empezar de cero, y hasta el momento me iba bien.

Rika puso play en el mini componente que se encontraba pegado a la pared, donde terminaban los colchones y empezó a sonar una canción:

"_Ladies, la__-la-ladies, la-la-ladies, tell me where you get your body from, tell me where you get your body from, I got it from my mama, I got it from my mama, I got it from my mama, I got it from my mama…" _

Las chicas se movían al ritmo de la canción, mientras contaban_, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8", "vamos chicas, no se queden atrás" "eso es" "ahora la pirámide"_ se decían la una a la otra, se daban ánimos y simplemente me sorprendí de lo bien que lo hacían, era evidente que practicaban mucho, y también era evidente que les hacía falta alguien para completar las rutinas y me di cuenta del porque no querían a "cualquiera" en la escuadra, muchas habían aplicado para la vacante, pero necesitaban lo mejor si querían ganar, fue lo que entendí de todos los comentarios que hicieron una vez terminaron la coreografía, casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué tal te pareció? – Me preguntó Tomoyo. –Son estupendas ¿verdad? – asentí, puesto que era verdad que eran asombrosas. –Ahora sólo falta que te integres, échale ganas ¿vale?

-Ok, no te preocupes Tomoyo. – Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –Déjalo todo en mis manos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto de la semana pasó sin mas sorpresas, mi atención se concentraba en las clases, las prácticas, más clases, y más práctica, creo que hasta en sueños practicaba, pero eran unas chicas muy decididas, por lo visto un año antes, habían sido descalificadas antes de las semifinales, por problemas con una escuadra de otra escuela, no quise ahondar en el tema, pero ciertamente me pareció que debía de haber sido algo muy grueso para que haya llegado a tanto.

Practicábamos demasiado así que comencé a llegar tarde a casa, y mi mamá se empezó a poner de histérica malhumorada, pensando en que malos pasos podía estar yo esta vez, así que para tranquilizarla le conté que estaba en el grupo de las animadoras, al principio la noté algo incrédula pero cuando le dije que las invitaría ese fin de semana para que las conociera, ella accedió inmediatamente, quizá sintió alivio de que estuviera haciendo algo más que practicar vandalismo andando de _graffitera_ por toda la ciudad, jeje! -.-u.

Cuando le dije a las chicas de la _'pijamada'_ que estaba planeando, aceptaron todas gustosas, ya estaban haciendo planes de los juegos y las bebidas que íbamos a llevar, la botana, y hasta los chicos se estaban apuntando cuando tuve que romper su burbuja.

-Chicos, esté, me da pena decirles, pero ustedes no están invitados. – Me voltearon a ver con mala cara. –Lo lamento de verdad, pero es solo para niñas, le dije a mi mamá que le presentaría a la razón por la cual he estado llegando tan tarde a la casa, de verdad, prometo a la próxima organizare algo para todos, por favor, no se molesten.

-Está bien, entendemos¿verdad _compas_? – Eriol había salido a mi rescate, me miro comprensivo y añadió. –Pero conste que nos debes una salida. Suspire aliviada de que ya no me miraran como si hubiera herido su orgullo.

-Y otra cosa, niñas – Esta vez mi voz tembló un poco, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no les iba a causar mucha gracias, pero en fin. –Nada de bebidas.

-¿Queeeeeé? – Preguntaron casi al unísono.

-Háganme el paro esta vez, he tenido muchos problemas con mi mamá últimamente y lo último que necesito es que crea que he vuelto a las andadas, sólo pórtense bien por esta ocasión¿sí? – Las miré con ojos suplicantes, como borreguito a medio morir.

-Ahora entiendo porque decías que no era la primera vez que cursabas séptimo. – Dijo Rika muy seriamente. –Así que no eres la ovejita blanca después de todo.

-Perverso. – Añadió Meiling. -Ya sabía que Sakura no se había equivocado al contemplarte para la vacante en nuestra escuadra.

-No te preocupes, nos portaremos bien. –Agregó Tomoyo maliciosamente. –Todas y también todos, tu madre jamás sospechara.

¡Ah¿Sospechar¿Qué¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Estaba realmente confundida, hasta que Sakura interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, ya te contaremos. – Me dijo en un tono casi confidencial. Asentí, y de pronto parecía como si todo el asunto se hubiera olvidado, los chicos platicaban del próximo rival que tendrían en sus encuentros por dominar el campeonato del distrito, mientras las chicas, afinaban detalles sobre la coreografía y Tomoyo les mostraba los bocetos sobre los cuales estaba trabajando, me llamo mucho la atención un trajecito de dos piezas, una blusita lila, entallada con cuello de tortuga, donde tenía dos botones morados ajustados con unas cintillas negras, para que no se pronunciara tanto el escote, de quince centímetros, tipo _'T' _que tenía, además del gran logo de la escuela _"Keiô" _en letras plateadas y unas grandes alas de ángel en la parte de atrás a la altura del pecho, la blusita terminaba seis centímetros abajo del busto en forma de resorte, dándole una perfecta definición al modelo, la falda era a las caderas igual en color lila, llegaba justo a media pierna y contaba con una abertura en la pierna izquierda bastante pronunciada pero que se contenía con varios botones parecidos a los que llevaba la blusa.

-¡Esté, quiero esté, me encanto! – Exclamé eufórica, y todas voltearon a ver el modelo que sostenía en mis manos.

-Mmm… pero no me gusta el color. – Se quejó Chiharu.

-Es lindo pero le falta algo. – Agregó Meiling, refiriéndose al poco escote.

-Los diseños que hace Tomoyo son hermosos, y coincido contigo, ese es el mejor. – Sentenció Sakura y no les quedó más remedio que aceptar las palabras de la capitana.

-Pero que te parece si, para que todas estemos más conformes hacemos una votación por el color, y del escote ni se diga, ese se queda, piénsalo Meiling en cierta forma es mejor guardar un poco la emoción¿no? – Traté de ser conciliar todas las quejas, y a todas les agrado la idea, al final votamos por que fuera de color negro en detalles blancos y plateados, y así se quedo.

-Perfecto, es hora de que nos vayamos, mañana hay que practicar más. – Ordenó Sakura, nos cambiamos y nos despedimos, llegamos al estacionamiento donde me despedí de ellas y me retire a mi casa en el Corolla azul.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo corto pero ya que lo publique al mismo tiempo que el primer capitulo, tendran sufuciente material, espero.

La canción que puse en el fic es de Will.I.Am y se llama "I got it from my mama" intentaré poner canciones en cada uno de los capítulos, espero les gusten, y si no las conocen, chance tengan la oportunidad de conseguirlas y ya me dirán si les gusta, vale??

Tendrán que disculparme por el vocabulario, aún no hago alarde de lo extenso que es, pero si no entienden alguno de mis terminos extraños, no duden en preguntar.

Grax por leer.


	3. Planeando

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, tampoco los de TRC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Planeando"_**

Un día más¡ah! Quiero dormir, cinco minutitos más mami, cinco minutitos más, rogaba mientras el despertador continuaba en su plan de _"chinga-quedito"_ con su taladrante sonidito: _Pi pi pi pi_… ¿Por qué escogí este despertador?

-¡Ya te escuche, maldita sea tu _recontraputa_ madre, estúpida alarma! – Parece ser que después de tantos días de portarme como niña buena tenía que explotar, no estaba tan acostumbrada a usar un lenguaje tan _'tranquilo'_, generalmente soy de muy amplio vocabulario, pero dadas las circunstancias, mas me valía tener la boca cerrada, porque ya varias veces había tenido problemas por andar de _'expresiva'._

Opté por levantarme y arreglarme rápidamente, era sábado ¡al fin! Pero aún tenía que ir por mis amigas que se quedarían a dormir, quedamos en las afueras de la escuela, al medio día, apenas eran las… ¡maldición¿Ya son las diez? Creo que dormí de más¡jeje!

Afuera hacía un estupendo clima así que opte por ponerme una blusa halter azul cielo y unos pescadores de mezclilla con unas sandalias sin tacón, blancas. Comí con mi madre y nos pusimos a platicar sobre mis amigas y que tanto hacíamos, se me fue volando el tiempo hasta que dieron las once y media, así que me despedí de ella y quede de regresar más tarde con las susodichas.

Cuando llegue al lugar cual fue mi sorpresa que no solo estaban ellas, sino el entero equipo de básquetbol, pero que parte del no puedo invitarlos a mi casa no entendieron, baje con pesadez del carro, no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero para mi fortuna, Eriol me explico.

-Quedaste que nos debías una salida, así que venimos a cobrar, más tarde se van a su _'reunión'_.- Me comentó Eriol sarcásticamente. –Pero ahorita vamos a pasear.

Yukito me tomo de la mano y me jaló al grupo, donde empecé a saludar de beso a Touya, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Kurogane y a Syaoran, mis patitas temblaban cuando deposite un beso en su mejilla, y para salir del trance del ámbar de sus ojos, pregunte por el resto. Tomoyo se acerco a mí y me saludo afectuosamente seguida de Meiling.

-Como siempre llega tarde. – Me dijo esta ultima refiriéndose a Sakura, quien se acercaba en su Eclipse GS Spyder negro.

-Lo lamento. – Gritaba Sakura, después de haberse estacionado, ya corriendo hacia nosotros, saludo rápidamente a todos. –Bueno¿a dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa - Dijo Touya tratando de mantener cierto misticismo, y nos señalo el Mercedes Benz clase M. –Súbanse preciosas, ustedes se van conmigo.

-Pero no cabremos todos. – Replico Sakura, que por lo visto no le agrado la idea ya que rápidamente cambio los planes. – Llévate a Yukito, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki y a Naoko, yo me llevo a Tomoyo, Eriol, Kurogane, Syaoran, Mya y a Meiling.

-Tampoco así cabremos. – Intervino Syaoran que hasta entonces siempre estaba pasivo durante las conversaciones, no sonreía mucho y era muy misterioso, quizá por eso me gustaba tanto, quería desentrañar todos sus recónditos secretos, hasta beberme la última gota de su esencia en su puro estado. –Touya, Eriol y yo, las llevaremos, además de que ustedes no sabrán llegar, arruinaran nuestra sorpresa. – Sonrió algo lascivamente y se me estremeció el cuerpo de pensar todas las cosas que podría hacerle a ese bomboncito. –Touya, llévate a Yukito, Meiling, Rika y Naoko, Eriol a Tomoyo, Kurogane y Sakura; y yo me llevó a Mya, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Así cabremos todos, sin necesidad de pasar incomodidades y así podré correr un rato más a mi bebe. – Señalando el Mazda MX5 plateado que conducía.

Así nos distribuimos entre el Mercedes de Touya, el Mazda de Syaoran y el Alfa Romeo 159 de Eriol. Syaoran abrió la puerta del auto, para mi sorpresa, era todo un caballero, y me subí de copiloto, mientras Yamazaki y Chiharu subieron en la parte de atrás.

-Gracias, no sabía que fueras tan caballeroso. – Intente decírselo como cumplido pero creo que no me salió porque inmediatamente me respondió:

-No todos somos unos patanes, no sé como te trataban tus antiguos compañeros, pero nosotros somos todos unos caballeros. - Me reí mientras me acomodaba en el auto y se quedo algo atónito por mi respuesta.

-Me doy cuenta, son todos unos amores. – Le dije mientras subía al auto para ponerse en marcha, me miró y me sonrió, sentí tanta calidez que no cabía de la felicidad, me había sonreído A MI.

Empezó a sonar la música del CD que traía puesto y me puse a cantar:

"_To-to-to-todo es igual, todo regular, y no me importan las noticias ni lo que pueda pasaría, no veo nada que no pueda realizar, el sólo verte a los ojos me hace real, y después de todo que más puede pasar, esta onda de choque me aturde y me hace pensar en los días que me esperan, en las noches sin estrellas, en las cosas que no llegan cuando esperas de más y luego llegas tú, solamente tú, te ves tan transparente, fuera de lo normal, casi irreal, espectacular…"_

-¡Vaya! – me interrumpió. –Alguien con quien compartir mi música, a ver si te sabes esta. – y le cambió a la canción, nuevamente empecé a cantar:

"_No necesito ser un místico mujer, para saber que nunca vas a regresar, si en una fiesta nos llegamos a encontrar, tendremos que fingir que todo esta normal, si descubres que te quiero más, después de todo, no te puedo engañar, me vas a ver llorar, me vas a ver llorar, me vas a ver llorar, por su culpa nunca me vas a perdonar…"_

-Una más. – Gritó emocionado mientras, cambiaba de canciones rápidamente. –Y si te la sabes… – Se detuvo a mirarme. –Te concederé un deseo.

-Ok, me parece un trato justo, échala de ahí. – Se rió de mi comentario y le puso play y una melodía conocida empezó a sonar así que comencé a cantar:

"_No estoy tan convencido que quieres hoy regresar, y no encuentro motivo, para quererte ayudar. Yo te traté bien bonito y con otro te fuiste a parchar, me hiciste tamales de chivo y hasta me hiciste llorar. Y caminar juntos, ya no podremos jamás, pues este roro se va, para jamás regresar y aunque te quiera abrazar, y aunque te quiera besar, soy orgulloso ¿y qué? ni una palabra de amor, no te tendré compasión, ni decirte que te amo, ni gritarte que te quiero, ni decirte lo que siento, como sufro yo por ti, mi marichu…"_

Cantábamos al unísono, casi gritando, mientras los dos de atrás reían por nuestro espectáculo, hasta que comenzaron a aplaudir y ambos nos callamos sonrojados, pero muertos de risa.

-Jeje, creo que me deje llevar, me gusta mucho esa canción de los Korukos. – Comenté.

-Vaya, así que también sabes quien la canta, toda una revelación, señorita Yumegako.

-Llámame Mya, después de todo seremos amigos¿cierto? – Le sonreí abiertamente y el silencio reino por un momento¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

-De acuerdo, Mya – La respuesta parecía haber caído de sorpresa a Chiharu y Yamazaki, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, como si temieran desatar la ira de un dragón. Tenían los ojos como platos. – Pero sólo porque me da la sensación de que no eres como, todas. – Añadió, con un tono de niño dolido.

-¡Uy! Gracias por el favor, no sabía que era tan difícil agradarte. – Le dije sarcásticamente y le saque la lengua. - Ambos reímos.

-No soy tan fácil, por eso muchas están tras de mi.

-¡Para! – grite y me volteo a ver consternado. – Creo que dejaste tu ego allá atrás, no cabe con nosotros a bordo. – Me miró ¬¬ y se rió.

-No me digas que no me encuentras atractivo. - Me sonrió maliciosamente e hizo gala de una pose seductora.

-Pues… - Dude, como si lo estuviera analizando lo mire de arriba abajo, y juro que me derretía, se me hacía agua la boca, pero en vez de demostrarlo, lo mire con una mueca de descontento. –Pues más o menos.

-¿Más o menos? –Pregunto exasperado. –Ya no me caes tan bien. – Me miró con desprecio y yo me reí.

-No aguantas nada. – Replique.

-Tu tampoco. –Rió.

Seguimos conversando animadamente, mientras nuestros acompañantes continuaban con una cara de asombro, hasta que Yamazaki se animó a decirme, después de que se la pasarán cuchicheando.

-Es espectacular ver a Syaoran tan animado, se nota que eres una chica encantadora, nadie le aguanta el humor a ese ogro. – A Syaoran no le hizo gracia el comentario porque se paro abruptamente unos metros más adelante, se volteo a ver a Yamazaki.

-¿Algún problema? – Parecía furioso, y por un momento sentí miedo.

-N-no Syaoran – Contesto Yamazaki, sin saber si reír o pedirle sinceras disculpas a su amigo, a pesar de que llevaban tiempo conociéndose, aún no podía distinguir entre cuando Syaoran jugaba o hablaba en serio.

-¡Ja! Te pillé. – Afortunadamente el semblante de Syaoran cambió y Yamazaki respiro aliviado.

-Que tremendo susto nos pegaste Syaoran. – Chiharu se notaba aliviada. –Con eso de que andas con tu genio últimamente. - Yo seguía sin entender mucho, hasta que…

-Después de lo de Sakura. – Syaoran le lanzó una mirada a Yamazaki y este calló. Comprendí algunas cosas, pero decidí no opinar.

-¿Continuamos? –En vez de entrometerme, me pareció mejor idea recordarles que había camino por recorrer. - Los demás ya deben haberse adelantado. - Syaoran me sonrió.

-Gracias por no preguntar.

- - A pesar de que el viaje siguió en silencio, estábamos animados escuchando música y cantando.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino, una hermosa playa, de fina arena y suaves olas. Nos estacionamos al lado del Alfa Romeo de Eriol y alcanzamos a escuchar _"Wake up"_ de Maroon 5.

-Ahora entiendes el porque de las cosas. – Mire a Syaoran confundida con lo que me acababa de decir. –Elegí llevar a Chiharu y Yamazaki, porque nunca se meten conmigo ni con mi música, ni con otras cosas de las que no me gusta hablar, me dejan ser y no me obligan a escuchar _eso. _– Señalo el auto de Eriol.

-Si, ahora entiendo algunas cosas señor cascarrabias, pero no te creas, yo también tengo mi lado fresa, aún así hay algo que no entiendo¿cómo encajo yo en todo esto? – Le respondí burlonamente.

-Pues me pareció buena idea, después de lo que dijo Meiling, que no eras la ovejita blanca que aparentabas, quise conocerte. – Desvió la mirada. -No fue tan mala idea, después de todo¿vamos?- Me abrió la puerta del auto y me tomo de la mano hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cabaña.

-Así que esta era la sorpresa. – Mire alrededor, era un lugar acogedor, una estancia bastante grande con una sala como para veinte, una cocina al fondo y tres puertas a mano izquierda.

-Algo así. – Syaoran sonrió maliciosamente y empecé a preocuparme, debía llegar temprano a casa, para presentar a mis amigas, y teníamos que llegar enteras o se me armaría tremendo lío.

-Pasen por acá. – Kurogane nos señaló la cocina, donde estaban todos comiendo pizza y bebiendo sodas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunto Sakura, algo molesta.

-¿Algún problema? – Respondió Syaoran, sin ánimos de decir más, así que Yamazaki intervino, para que cesaran las miradas entre ellos.

-Es que a Syaoran se le ocurrió hacerme una bromita y tuvimos que detenernos. – La ojiverde no quedo muy satisfecha con la respuesta, pero Yukito la jalo y se puso a platicar con ella.

-¿Qué tal les parece el lugar? – Pregunto Kurogane.

-¿Entra dentro de sus expectativas o se van a poner de _fresas_ otra vez? – Añadió Touya, poniendo cara de hastío.

-Me parece que esta vez hicieron una excelente elección chicos. – Contestó Tomoyo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Touya para que quitara su cara de enfado.

-Sabía que te encantaría. – Eriol le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Syaoran.

-Puedo ver que han mejorado su gusto, - El comentario de Sakura fue bastante arisco, parecía que después de todo seguía molesta. –De algo les ha servido juntarse con nosotras. – A ninguno de los presentes pareció hacerles gracia el comentario.

-Pero creo que necesitaremos un lugar un poco más grande. – Dije en un tono serio para ver si podía destensar un poco el ambiente.

-¿De que hablas? – Me pregunto Chiharu sacada de onda.

-Es que al parecer aquí no cabe Sakura con todo y su ego. – Todos rieron al igual que yo mientras le sacaba la lengua. –Y pensé que yo era la encarnación de la vanidad, pero tú me dices _'quítate que ahí te voy'_, me haces ver mal Sakura. – Pareció haberse tomado como un halago el comentario por que inmediatamente me respondió:

-Ya ves, tú también deberías juntarte más conmigo, algo podrías aprender.

-Eso intento, pero de pronto te pones de genio y ni quien te aguante señorita, ya bájale de espuma a tu chocolate y aliviánate, ante todo y sobre todo me considero tu amiga, y creo todas aquí te estimamos mucho y estaríamos dispuestas a ayudarte. – De pronto los ojos de Sakura brillaron.

-Es bueno que digas eso. – _No entendí¡ah! Alguien me explica_, fue lo que cruzo por mi mente, pero no dije más ya que todo mundo estaba más tranquilo, incluyendo a Sakura.

-Estupendo. – Grito Kurogane, haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo. –De ahora en adelante este será nuestro sitio de recreación y cede de la próxima _'orgicogifajifiesta'._

-¿Orgi qué? – Pregunto Rika con cara de _¿what?_

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Touya. –No les gusta el nombre que le pusimos al próximo reven.

-Me parece muy original. –Dijo Naoko. –Pero sigo sin entender.

-Yo tampoco entendí mucho, me podrían explicar que es toda esa letanía, chicos. –Inquirió Meiling.

-La _orgicojifajifiesta_ es una celebración que data de la edad media, donde hombres y mujeres convivían una vez al mes, ya que en esa época no estaba bien visto que ambos sexos fraternizaran con mucha frecuencia, pero en esta fecha… - Yamazaki empezaba con otra de sus elaboradas historias.

-Se juntaba toda la comunidad soltera, para estrechar los lazos y tanto hombres y mujeres, dejaban correr todo el estrés y la lujuria acumulada durante el tiempo que no habían tenido contacto con el sexo opuesto. - Concluyó Eriol.

-Sí claro, como no. – Chiharu intervino, dándole un buen jalón de orejas a Yamazaki. –Y tú Eriol, ya deberías de dejar de hacerle tanta segunda a Yamazaki, ustedes y sus mentirotas.

-Pero si son de lo más divertidas. – Dijó Tomoyo.

-Y te entretienen un rato. – Agregó Rika

-Si, realmente tienen una imaginación estupenda. - Concluyó Naoko.

-Pero sigo sin entender. – Chilló Meiling.

-El punto es que vamos a fraternizar y a desechar el estrés acumulado. – Al parecer la explicación de Yukito dejo más convencidos a todos.

-Me late, me late, tiene potencial. – Dijo Sakura.

-Apoyo la moción. – Secunde a Sakura. –Pero ¿cuando será la _orgi-que-sé-yo-fiesta?_

-Pues yo creo que para dentro de quince días, así nos da tiempo de planear todo bien, hay que decidir quien va a traer que, para que no falte nada. – Me respondió Kurogane.

-Yo traigo el sonido. – Empezó Syaoran.

-Y yo te ayudaré con alguna música, para que haya más versatilidad. – A Syaoran no le hizo gracia el comentario, pero accedió, después de todo Naoko tenía algo de razón, el punto era que todos disfrutaran.

-Yo pongo parte de las bebidas. – Se unió Eriol.

-Yo te ayudo. – Dijeron Tomoyo y Yamazaki.

-Nosotras ayudamos con la decoración, ya saben, iluminación y todo eso. – Dijo Chiharu en nombre de Sakura, Rika y Meiling.

-Bien, entonces yo me encargo de los bocadillos. – Después de todo, también quería participar en la _orgi-no-sé-que-fiesta_.

-Yo te ayudo con eso. – Me dijo Yukito.

-Sólo faltan los desechables, yo pongo la cristalería. – Dijo Touya.

-Pues creo que es todo, lo que falte yo lo pongo. – Dijo Kurogane.

-Esto será algo para recordar. – Comento Syaoran.

-Creo que es hora que nosotras nos vayamos, me la pase muy bien, el lugar es muy agradable, ya veremos quien será el último en pie. – Interrumpí a Syaoran, quien me miró con una mirada incrédula.

-Ya veremos.

La charla siguió mientras nos dirigíamos a los autos, en la misma distribución en la que habíamos llegado, el trayecto de regreso pasó sin más, nos dejaron de nuevo en la escuela donde los chicos recogieron sus autos y se marcharon, después de despedirse de nosotras. Suspire, acababa de estar con el bomboncito de Syaoran, que a pesar de ser tan serio, era un amor de hombre y que caballero, y que pecho y que tórax, hubiera empezado a babear, pero no parecía el lugar. Sakura, RIka y Meiling subieron al Volvo de Tomoyo, mientras que Chiharu y Naoko, subieron conmigo al Corolla. Le hice seña a Tomoyo para que me siguiera y pronto estábamos rumbo a mi casa por las calles de Tokio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les gustó¿si, no? dejen reviews. La música por orden de aparición es: _Millionare_ de Plastilina Mosh; _Me puedes_ de la Gusana Ciega; y _Mi Marichu_ de los Korukos.

Los nombres de los autos también son reales, me he pasado malviajandome por la red¡huiu! en busca del auto perfecto para cada uno. Acepto sugerencias, también en la música.

Grax por leer.


	4. Fiesta en Pijamas

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Sakura Card Captors, ni los de Martian Sucsessor Nadesico ni los de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles me pertenecen, aún así hago uso de ellos para realizar esta historia con el fin de entretener a mis _'dear readers'_

* * *

**_"Fiesta en Pijamas"_**

Llegamos cerca de las ocho a mi casa, una residencia de tres pisos, pintada de azul, tenía un porche muy hermoso de pilares con grecas y a un lado un garaje como para cuatro carros, le señalé a Tomoyo para que se estacionara.

-Que bonita casa. – Me señaló Rika, una vez hube abierto la puerta, por donde se podía ver un corredor que daba hacía la estancia, donde nos esperaba mi mamá.

-Gracias. – Le conteste, mientras mi madre se abalanzaba hacia nosotras para presentarse.

-Mucho gusto niñas, mi nombre es Satomi Yumegako y soy la madre de esta chiquilla descarriada, espero no este metiéndose en muchos problemas, confió que a lado de ustedes, enderezara los pasos.

-Madre. – Chillé. –Me sofocas. – Todas rieron ante el bochorno que no trate de disimular en lo más mínimo.

-Descuide señora, esta en buenas manos. – Sakura intervino, con carita de ángel, si que sabía fingir esa mujer, o era muy voluble, estaba pasando por un mal rato o simplemente era una muy buena mentirosa.

-Sí, puedo notar que son unas buenas chicas, me alegra que mi hija tenga tan buenas amigas. – Mi madre tenía un semblante mas tranquilo y cálido, parecía que había quedado conforme, el resto de la cena no la pasamos platicándole de las rutinas, las clases y todo lo bueno que hacíamos, y nada más lo bueno, porque el resto, ni que contar, las chicas me ayudaron a limpiar y mi madre quedo sorprendida de los buenos modales de mis amigas, que hacían gala de todas sus instrucciones de etiqueta que poseían. Finalmente me despedí de mi madre y le dije que era hora de que las chicas y yo hiciéramos cosas de niñas, las chicas hicieron una reverencia y dijeron buenas noches, mientras subíamos a mi habitación con una gran dotación de papas, refrescos, chocolates y galletas.

-¡Vaya! Si que me sorprendieron. – Dije en tono confidente.

-¿De qué hablas? – Me respondió Rika intrigada.

-Tú eres muy tierna Rika, así que no es de extrañarse en ti tus buenos modales, pero por otro lado… - El tono de Meiling era de _'elemental mi querido Watson'_

-Algunas de nosotras somos más como lobos en piel de ovejas. – Sakura terminó la frase.

-O deberías decir lobas. – Rió Chiharu.

-Bueno, a veces, lo confieso. – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo gala de sus poses tele-novelescas.

-Y que haremos ahora¿contar historias tétricas, de miedo y horror? – Preguntó Naoko emocionada, después que todas hubieran cesado de reír con el comentario de Tomoyo.

-Tenía pensado que podríamos jugar _naked poker__, verdad o reto_ y porque no, después les contaré historias de depravación y lujuria. – Me reí sonoramente ante la mirada atónita de todas. –Sólo bromeaba, ya después ustedes propondrán que hacer, les late lo del ¿_naked poker_?

-¿Cómo se juega exactamente? – Pregunto Chiharu. –Sólo he jugado Poker.

-Pues es lo mismo, sólo que aquí la que pierda se ira quitando una prenda, se van descalificando a las que queden sólo en ropa interior, y gana la que quede con más ropa. – Le respondí.

-Va, le entro. – Meiling se armó de coraje. –Sirve que les gano.

-Si como no, ya veremos dijo un ciego. – Rika se unió al alboroto, y todas se sorprendieron, no era que Rika fuera tan impulsiva generalmente.

-Entonces a acomodarnos, jugaremos por turnos, cuatro a la vez, la primera que pierda una prenda, sale y entra otra, y así sucesivamente, para que todas juguemos¿vale?

-Va, va, va – Gritaron todas.

Y así comenzamos, las primeras en jugar fuimos Rika, Meiling, Sakura y yo, después de explicar las reglas: que una tercia le ganaba a un par y otras cosas elementales resultó que la primera en perder fue Meiling, quien tuvo que quitarse el pequeño suéter verde que llevaba, después de hacer los veinte mil berrinches alegando trampa y brujería. Luego llegó el turno de Tomoyo, quien había estado tomando fotos, esta vez le toco perder a Sakura y tuvo que quitarse sus calcetas negras. Entró Chiharu y perdí yo, y tuve que quitarme la blusa halter azul que traía y quede con un brassier strapless. Entró Naoko y perdió Tomoyo quien se quito la falda blanca que llevaba y quedo en unos monísimos bóxers rosas con detalles en blanco.

Luego entró Meiling y perdió Chiharu y se quito la blusa azul quedando en un brassier azul bordado con encaje. Entró Sakura y perdió Rika quien iba invicta hasta el momento y tuvo que quitarse el short beige que traía, luciendo unas pantaletas blancas con bordes de encaje azul. Entré yo y perdió Sakura quien tuvo que quitarse su blusa roja para quedar en un brassier negro con cintillas rosas. Entró Tomoyo y perdió Naoko, sin pena alguna se quito los pantalones de mezclilla y nos lució unos lindos bóxers azules con figuritas de _hello kitty._

Entró Chiharu y perdió Meiling quien muy molesta se quito la faldita de mezclilla que llevaba dejando lucir una finísima tanga de encaje blanco, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar: _"uuuuuuuh" "a quien pensabas conquistar" "no dejas nada a la imaginación, mamita" "quiero" "en que estabas pensando picarona"_ a lo cual ella contestó: _"esperen, dentro de quince días verán"_ y seguimos jugando. Entró Rika y volví a perder yo, si pena ni gloria me quite los pescadores para quedarme sólo con el brassier y unos bóxers blancos con detalles en rosa. Así que fui la primera descalificada. El resto siguió jugando animadamente mientras yo seguía tomando fotos por petición de Tomoyo que seguía jugando.

Entró Sakura y perdió Rika y grité _"ja, justicia divina"_ todas reímos y no le quedo más remedio que quitarse la blusa blanca que traía, quedándose sólo en su conjunto de brassier y pantaletas blancas con encaje azul. Entró Naoko y perdió Chiharu que tuvo que quitarse su falda negra, quedando en unas pantaletas de encaje azul y ni tardas ni perezosas empezamos a exclamar: _"que sexy" "chiquita" "¡oh, yeah!"_. Estábamos tan entretenidas que ni siquiera reparamos en el frío que hacia, entre risas y almohadazos seguimos compartiendo de la botana.

Entró Meiling y perdió Tomoyo, quien se quito la blusita rosa que llevaba y comenzó a modelarnos su modelito, un brassier de encaje blanco con cintas rosas y sus bóxers rosas con detalles en blanco. Ya sólo quedaban tres y cuál fue mi sorpresa que la siguiente en ser descalificada fue Naoko a quién no le hizo mucha gracia pero no tuvo otro remedio que desprenderse de su camisa a rayas verde con blanco, quedándose sólo con un brassier blanco y unos bóxers azules con figuritas de _hello kitty._

La batalla final quedó entre Sakura y Meiling, y después de una reñida competencia Meiling gritó "tercia de reyes, gané" y Sakura le respondió serenamente "tranquila mamita" enseñándole el poker de cuatros que tenía.

-¡Nooooooo! Es justo – Chilló Meiling.

-Paga, paga, paga. – Gritamos Rika, Chiharu y yo.

Y no le quedó más remedio a Meiling que desprenderse de su blusa blanca para abrir paso a un brassier de encaje blanco que hacía perfecto juego con su tanga.

-¡Ja ja ja! – Rió Sakura divertida, ya que era la única que conservaba una prenda de más. –Creo que yo gané. – No había terminado de vanagloriarse cuando nos lanzamos a la carga y le quitamos su faldita de mezclilla dejándola sólo con un brassier negro de cintillas rosas y unos bóxers negros.

-¿Qué decías? – Dije en tono de victoria.

-Pero si fuiste la primera en perder. – Rió Naoko.

-No duraste nada. – Apuntó Meiling.

-Sólo porque te quitaste tu suetercito si no hubieras perdido antes que yo, igual que Sakura. – Dije mientras sacaba la lengua, que como han visto es una manía mía, tanto como guiñar los ojos.

-Ya, ya, ya, fue divertido, y lo tengo todo aquí. – Tomoyo señaló su cámara y todas empezamos a corretearla, cuando logramos darle alcance, le hicimos jurar que eso sería algo para los archivos secretos y que nunca, nadie, por ningún motivo, podía ver esas fotos, nadie además de nosotras, claro, ella acepto finalmente después de ser chantajeada y torturada por todas.

-Fue divertido, ahora ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó Chiharu.

-Juguemos a chan chan chan chan – Use mis dedos como palillos de batería, para después agregar. –_Verdad o reto._

-Me parece perverso. – Opino Meiling.

-Si, así sabremos que pretendías con ese pequeño conjunto. – A Sakura le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente.

-Oye, no, eso no. – Meiling intentó zafarse, pero era demasiado tarde, todas se habían colocado en círculo.

-¿Vienen? – Inquirió Rika, quien se hallaba más animada y menos sería de lo acostumbrado.

-Pues ya que. – Bufó Meiling.

-Y ¿cuáles serán las reglas? – Me preguntó Chiharu.

-Mmm… – Medite un poco. – Que les parece si preguntamos al azar, empiezo yo y le pregunto a alguna de ustedes _verdad o reto_, dependiendo de lo que responda le hago una pregunta o le pongo un castigo, después ella le pregunta a alguien más pero para que sea más divertido, si la primera escoge verdad a la siguiente le tocara reto y así sucesivamente, para hacerlo más divertido¿les late?

-Ok, no me quedó muy claro, pero ya vimos que sabes como divertirte, así que empieza. – Dijo Rika.

-Vale. A ver, a ver, Naoko, _¿verdad o reto?_ – Pregunté.

-Mmm… - Naoko se quedo pensativa un momento. – Verdad.

-Ok – Suspire y me puse a pensar algo bueno para preguntarle. –¡Ya sé! – Exclame. –A ti que te encanta contar historias, te toca contarnos una de tus fantasías sexuales, tienes que incluir ¿dónde, con quién y cómo?

-¿Qué? – Gritó Naoko y todas rieron mientras ellas se ponía de mil tonos de rojo.

-Vamos. – Intente animarla. –Estas en confianza.

-Bueno, si es así, - Le brillaron los ojos a Naoko y todas nos acomodamos para escuchar su historia. –Mi fantasía sexual es con dos a la vez… - Todas nos quedamos boquiabiertas ante la perversa confesión de Naoko. –Bueno querían saber¿no? – Todas asentimos y la exhortamos a que continuara. –Me encantaría hacerlo en las duchas del instituto…

-¿Con quienes? – Interrumpió Chiharu, muy curiosa.

-A eso iba, pues para serles honesta con Kurogane y Touya. - Respondió en forma de confidencialidad.

-¡Ah! Te gustan grandotes. – Rió Tomoyo.

-Prosigue. – Inste yo, que estaba algo curiosa por que respondiera el ¿Cómo?

-Pues me gustaría que me desnudaran en las duchas de la escuela y me besaran toda, para después quitarse la ropa, todos sexy, bailando y después me hicieran un oral con sus ricas lenguas, hasta que ya no pudiera más para posteriormente empezaran a turnarse para penetrarme – Su voz comenzaba a ser un poco agitada, y todas nos veíamos emocionadas imaginando como sería. –Primero Kurogane, así grandote, bizcochisimo, quisiera me alzara para después sentarme en los lavabos para follarme mientras Touya se dedica a lamerme los pechos. Y después que Touya me recargara boca abajo sobre los lavabos para penetrarme para después correrse en mí.

-¡Wow! Niña, esto es mejor que todas tus historias de terror – Afirmo Sakura, que por enésima vez estaba con la piel erizada por una de las historias de Naoko y no precisamente por ser de terror.

-Hasta a mi se me antojo – Susurró Meiling.

-Te toca Naoko. – Le indicó Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, veamos… Rika, te toca reto, no es cierto Mya. – Asentí, mientras Naoko ponía una sonrisa maliciosa. –Te reto a hablarle al profesor Terada y contarle lo más loco que se te ocurriría hacerle.

-Pero Naoko pasa de la media noche. – Señalo Rika, creyendo así librarse de su vergonzoso castigo.

-Lo siento linda reglas son reglas. – Puntualizó Meiling. Y Rika sonrió.

-Después no seas tú la que se eche para atrás. – Rika le lanzo una mirada a Meiling, para después proseguir. –Pásenme el teléfono chicas, ante el asombro de todos le di el teléfono y al instante se puso a marcar, después de un tiempo escuchamos a Rika.

-¿Sí, bueno? Profesor Terada disculpe la hora en que lo llamo. – Un silencio invadió la habitación, donde todas estábamos pendientes de la conversación. –No, no para nada, es sólo que, este… -Rika rompió el silencio. –Quería escuchar su voz. – Un nuevo silencio reino, y no resistí más y puse el altavoz ante la sorpresa de todas comenzamos a escuchar al profesor Terada del otro lado de la línea.

-…cuéntame que te pasa. – Su voz sonaba preocupada y a la vez reconfortante.

-Es que yo… mire… quería contarle algo que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, y esta noche no podía dormir de tanto pensar y pensé que si se lo contaba iba a sentirme más tranquila, y así podría descansar. – Mintió Rika, mientras todas ahogábamos risas de la excitación o más bien consternación, no lo sé.

-Claro hermosa, adelante, si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo te escucharé, siempre que quieras. – Respondió el profesor, ante el asombro de todas.

-Es que se me ocurrió que usted y yo, le sonará loco, pero tengo que confesárselo, podríamos vernos alguna vez en la biblioteca y no sé, usted, y yo, podría, y luego…

-No te entiendo Rika. – Interrumpió el Profesor Terada, y tenía toda la razón, ninguna de nosotras entendía nada.

-Podríamos besarnos. – Dijo Rika con la cara roja como tomate. –Pero son sólo ideas mías, disculpe por molestarlo tan tarde, pero no podía dormir y pensé que quizá si se lo decía me sentiría mejor, y así fue, así que buenas noches y que descanse Profesor Terada.

-Ri… - Se alcanzó a escuchar del otro lado de la línea con una voz entrecortada, pero Rika ya había cortado la llamada.

-¡Ah! Son unas malditas bastardas, engendros del mal, arpías venenosas¡las odio! – Chilló Rika, aún tenía la voz temblorosa, pero pronto pareció recuperada. –No sabía que decir, disculpen chicas, eso fue lo más loco, una y mil veces he pensado muchas cosillas que podría decirle al profesor para ya saben, seducirlo, pero nunca se me ocurre nada nuevo, y eso del beso, fue patético, lo admito. – De hecho sí, estuve a punto de responderle a su sincera confesión, pero Tomoyo se me adelanto.

-Hay algunas veces que no nos permitimos expresar nuestros sentimientos correctamente, por temor al que dirán, o que pensarán, pero creo que lo mejor es sincerarse con uno mismo, para poder ser honestos con los demás. – Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada a Sakura, como si más que para Rika, el consejo hubiera sido para ella. –De hecho sí, fue patético, pero fue muy divertido escucharte y ver como temblaban tus manos. – Rió Tomoyo.

-Sí, creí que te desmayarías en cualquier minuto. – Agregó Naoko.

-Aún así, el hecho de que te hubieras atrevido a hablarle, vale por algo. – Meiling la abrazo, hasta que Rika cortó el abrazo y se dirigió a ella.

-Bueno Meiling, entonces creo que a ti te toca verdad. – Rió maliciosamente, mientras Meiling tragaba pesado. – No sé que voy a hacer la próxima vez que vea al Profesor Terada, pero ciertamente huiré despavorida.

-No te preocupes Rika, seguramente el Profesor no podrá dormir en toda la noche y la próxima vez que te vea, seguro cruzarán por su mente, más que simples besitos. – Sakura rió y una almohada voló hacia ella.

-Sakura¡no molestes! – Gritó Rika. –Pero sería lindo. – Suspiro. –En fin, de esta no te salvas Meiling, mi pregunta para ti, es… - Guardó silencio por un segundo, buscaba las palabras precisas para que Meiling soltará la sopa. –Ok, Últimamente has estado actuando muy rara, bueno, más bien urgida, no, no me veas con esa cara, eres mi amiga y sólo intento saber ¿que pasa por tu cabeza¿qué te traes entre manos¿Quién es tu victima esta vez?

-Esas son muchas preguntas Rika, así que decídete por una. – Sentenció Meiling.

-Bueno sólo la última. – Se resigno Rika.

-Pero si todas coincidimos, tendrás que responder todas, hasta que sacies nuestra curiosidad. – Al parecer mi comentario no le cayó mucho en gracia a Meiling.

-Mya tiene razón, así que escupe toda la información o ciertas fotos comprometedoras serán distribuidas por toda la escuela. – Tomoyo la amenazó y a la pobre Meiling no le quedo mas remedio que resignarse a contar lo que con tanto recelo había estado guardando.

-Muy bien se los contaré, pero consté que son mis amigas y que todo se perdona entre nosotras¿cierto? – Meiling echo un vistazo a todas y cada una de nosotras y todas asentimos. –Syaoran. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? – Gritamos todas.

-Pero pensé que eso ya había pasado. – Dijo Sakura. -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque no valía la pena, pero ahora, como están las cosas, siento que si no lo intento no quedaré con la conciencia tranquila de saber que lo hice todo, y aún así el sigue sin quererme, ni un poquito. – Meiling estaba triste y yo, confundida.

-En parte es por mi culpa Meiling, - Prosiguió Sakura. –He hecho muchas cosas últimamente, yo arruine las cosas con Syaoran, por eso el me odia, y por ende a todas.

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto Tomoyo consternada.

-Ahorita es el turno de sincerarse de Meiling, ya llegará el mío. – Sakura pensó que podría salvarse, pero entre mujeres, ni cómo. –Aún así te deseo suerte.

-Gracias Sakura. – Meiling estaba llorando, así que todas nos juntamos en un gran abrazo comunal.

-Así que, aún le quieres ¿cierto? – Preguntó Sakura después de disuelto el abrazo entre amigas.

-Si. – Meiling suspiró. –Es difícil no quererle, es todo un caballero, siempre tan sincero…

-De eso no estoy tan segura – Interrumpió Sakura ante la mirada de extrañeza de Meiling.

-Sakura ¿De que demonios hablas? – Pregunto Chiharu. –No me digas que sigues con el asunto Yurika.

-¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes? – Sakura se veía confundida y triste, al parecer los recuerdos que evocaban ese nombre no eran nada gratos.

-Te recuerdo que soy novia de Yamazaki desde hace más de cuatro años, no hay secretos entre nosotros y Syaoran es uno de los grandes amigos de Yamazaki, por ende, también lo hace un gran amigo mío… - Chiharu quería proseguir, pero Sakura la calló.

-No sigas Chiharu, no me interesa saber nada. – Fueron las palabras finales de Sakura, no supe que hacer ni que decir, el ambiente estaba triste y la pijamada estaba a punto de echarse a perder. –Aún así Meiling, no te culpo por quererle, habría que estar ciega para no notar lo atractivo que es¿o no chicas? – Sakura rió. –Hoy no me quiero deprimir por eso, así que dejémoslo hasta ahí. Meiling muchísima suerte, de verdad.

-Gracias Sakura. – Meiling la miró con ojos vidriosos y sólo pude pensar que tenía una rival más. –Ahora es mi turno de hacer sufrir a alguien. – Dijo una Meiling muy recuperada con ojos brillosos. –Tomoyo, te toca reto si no me equivoco.

-¿Qué, yo, dónde, por qué? – La pobre Tomoyo estaba tan confundida que no atinaba a decir nada. -¡Ay, no! – Gritó. –Se acabó la pila. – Dijo mientras una gotita al estilo anime recorría nuestras nucas. –Suerte que traigo repuesto, Ahora sí ¿Qué decías Meiling?

-Nunca cambias Tomoyo, nunca cambias. – El tono de Meiling parecía de reproche, pero Tomoyo sólo reía. –Tu castigo será dejarte tomar una foto por cada una de nosotras, pero para hacerlo más divertido, cada una elegirá que ropa modelaras y en que posición posaras para la cámara.

-Bien. – Respondió Tomoyo, quien no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Por sorteo el primer turno fue el de Sakura, quien me pidió ropa estilo Dark, así que fui al viejo baúl con mis pertenencias y saqué las prendas que tanto añoraba usar, la maquillo con mucho delineador negro y gloss en los labios, se veía tan sexy, cuando le dijo que posará sentada en una silla, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo, abriendo las piernas y que pusiera una carita de niña mala. Tomoyo se veía tan hermosa con su piel blanca como la leche enmarcada por esas lindas prendas negras, un shortcito negro con medias de red y una blusa tipo corsé con tirantes de encaje y unas cintillas en forma de zigzag en el frente.

El siguiente turno fue el de Rika, quien menos creativa pero más tierna, la hizo desmaquillarse y posar en ropa interior sentada en la cama, mientras abrazaba un peluche en forma de conejo que tenía.

Las ideas de Meiling fueron un poco más elaboradas, me preguntó si tenía un vestido de cóctel, cosa que negué, porque demonios tendría yo algo así, pero recordé que mi mamá estaba acostumbrada a ir a muchos eventos de gala, así que fui a su clóset a hurtarle unos cuantos vestidos para que Tomoyo se los probara, a pesar de ser una mujer mayor, mi madre aún conserva un cuerpo de una mujer de veinte, así que no fue sorpresa que los vestidos le quedarán a la perfección a Tomoyo. Finalmente Meiling se decidió por un vestido azul marino bastante vaporoso, no tenía tirantes y sólo ajustaba en el busto, mientras que el resto eran capas y capas de seda cortadas irregularmente. Meiling escogió el balcón como su escenario, afuera brillaba una luna hermosísima, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana así que hacía algo de fresco, pero eso no nos importó, aún en ropa interior salimos a hacer algunos arreglos para que Tomoyo se viera mejor.

Luego tocó mi turno, así que maquille a Tomoyo como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana con unas grandes chapas rojas, sombras azules y le delinee los ojos de negro, se veía tan linda, así que tomé una foto de su rostro.

Chiharu le puso un vestido rosa de satén largo y entallado y le unió las cejas con delineador, se veía tan comiquísima y más cuando la hizo posar en la cama y le pidió que se hiciera la dormida.

Naoko haciendo gala de su infinita imaginación la volvió a maquillar, pero está vez uso sombras rosas y blancas dividiendo los parpados de Tomoyo en dos y delimitándolas con sombra guinda, le delineo los ojos de negro, le puso labial rojo y los abrillanto con gloss, le animó sus mejillas con un poco de rubor, le recogió el cabello en una cola y finalmente la hizo probarse un vestido azul corto con plumas, era tan extravagante, saco el paquete de cigarrillos y le extendió uno, Tomoyo posó en una forma seductora, recargándose en una de las paredes.

Estábamos muertas de la risa viendo las fotos, en algunas Tomoyo se veía verdaderamente sexy, pero en las que tomamos Chiharu y yo era una comicidad, guarde las fotos en mi lap.

-¡Ja! Te tengo en mis manos. – Le dije maliciosamente a Tomoyo. –Ahora podré chantajearte. – Tomoyo me miró serenamente y me enseño su cámara.

-No cantes victoria Mya, yo también tengo con que. – Me miró triunfal y no me quedó más remedio que lanzarle una mirada de descontento ¬¬. -Bueno ha llegado mi turno, mi pregunta es para Sakura.

-¿Qué, yo qué, mande? – A Sakura le cayó como balde de agua fría, sabía por donde iban las intenciones de su amiga.

-Platícanos que pasó entre tú y Syaoran¿Por qué razón terminaron? – El semblante de Tomoyo era de preocupación.

-No quiero hablar de eso, en verdad Tomoyo, no quiero evocar malos momentos. – Sakura la miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Sakura, déjame ayudarte, ya me cansé de tus evasivas ¿qué demonios pasó? – El tono de Tomoyo se volvió desesperado y cortante.

-Muy bien. – Gritó Sakura. –Les contaré. – Suspiro. –Syaoran y yo terminamos, porque… porque lo encontré besándose con otra. – Nuestra cara era de completa sorpresa.

-Así que¿eso pasó? Sakura. – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si. – La respuesta de Sakura fue casi como un susurro. –Pero eso no fue todo, como venganza intente engañarlo con alguien más, pero las cosas se salieron de control, había tomado de más, así que termine acostándome con alguien más y el me vio, así que nunca volvimos a hablar.

-¿Qué tú que? – Chiharu estaba completamente alarmada. –Como pudiste Sakura él te amaba, estoy segura que fue un malentendido.

-No Chiharu, yo lo vi, no intentes defenderlo. – Sakura estaba a punto de romperse a llorar. –Tampoco es que yo haya hecho algo bueno.

-Pero aún puedes remediarlo. – Insté yo, intentando no morderme la lengua.

-Gracias por el apoyo Mya, pero no quiero, no puedo, simplemente es demasiado para mi, le ame, pero no creo poder confrontarlo, ustedes lo conocen, es demasiado rencoroso, y yo aún no puedo perdonarlo tampoco. – Sakura se había desahogado finalmente, lloró.

-Muy bien nena, si así lo quieres te apoyo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo. – Tomoyo consoló a Sakura quien después de un rato sonrió.

–Como que me están dando ganas de desquitarme con alguien. – Sakura me miró directamente a los ojos se veía tan diferente, no era más la niña sensible de hacía unos momentos en sus ojos había una chispa de malicia. –Mya, te toca un reto.

-Y yo porque. – Chillé melodramáticamente.

-Porque eres la nueva y porque me da la gana. – Que fregona me salió esta Sakura ¿verdad? –Ya no rezongues, que te toca doble.

-Pues ya que. – Dije resignada.

-Así me gusta. Mmm… - Sakura estaba pensativa, se notaba que por su cabeza pasaban muchos retos siniestros y me estremecí. –Ya lo tengo. – Gritó al fin y me miró tiernamente. –Para que veas que no soy tan mala tu reto es simple y sencillamente que emborraches a los integrantes del equipo de básquetbol dentro de quince días.

-Acepto. – Supuse que Sakura me había subestimado, pero no imaginaba que sólo me estaba probando para ver hasta donde llegaba y hasta donde le era yo útil para sus planes.

-Entonces ya estamos, pero cuidadito donde no cumplas, porque entonces te tocará algo peor. – Sentenció Sakura.

-No te preocupes, dalo por hecho. – Me sentía muy confiada, pero no sabía realmente lo que me esperaba.

-Bueno Chiharu, te toca contestarme algo. – Pregunté decididamente, ya que estábamos de lenguas-sueltas. –¿Qué pasó hace un año, porque las descalificaron? – Chiharu volteo a ver a Sakura y esta asintió.

-Bueno, hace un año tuvimos un conflicto con otra escuadra de la escuela _"Mizuho",_ en los partidos entre nuestros equipos de baloncesto teníamos rencillas, pero las cosas llegaron a sus límites en la pasada competencia de animadoras en Tokio. –Chiharu tomo aire. –Desgraciadamente las cosas se salieron de control, no creas que siempre fuimos así, hace dos años nos hicieron la vida imposible, así que decidimos no dejarnos más, cuando llegaron las semifinales, sabotearon nuestros uniformes, pegaron fotos de nosotras en ropa interior y lo peor fue cuando Yurika intento seducir a Syaoran para que él y Sakura pelearan, al final, lo logró. – Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Así que esa maldita fue, lo planeó todo, estúpida. – Sakura estaba realmente molesta. –Me las va a pagar.

-Si Sakura, ella fue, pero estabas tan alterada que nunca reparaste en que Yurika sólo quería perjudicarte, el punto es que al final, Sakura enloqueció y la golpeo, el resto de la escuadra de Yurika se metió en la pelea y no nos quedó más remedio que acompañar a Sakura en contra de ellas. Al principio fue fenomenal, sentí que al fin podía desquitarme de todas esas veces que me hicieron burla por estar con Yamazaki, quien siempre esta en la banca, me decían que era un bueno para nada y que no era para menos que estuviera con él, ya que yo era igual o peor. Pero ya al final, cuando nos separaron los guardias de seguridad, todas estábamos en muy mal estado, así que nos descalificaron a ambas escuadras. Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a cruzarnos, pero sabemos que tendremos que afrontarlas en las próximas competencias. – Dijo Chiharu.

-Por eso te escogimos Mya – Tomoyo continúo. –Porque eso no fue todo, en ese entonces también éramos seis, te preguntaras que pasó con la sexta, bueno, la mandaron al hospital, Nakuru Akizuki, era nuestra gran amiga, pero todo se salió de control, después de que se recuperará tuvo que abandonar la escuela, sus padres no le permitieron regresar. Desde entonces buscamos alguien para sustituirla, no sólo alguien que fuera hábil, sino con actitud, y cuando te vimos algo nos dijo que eras perfecta.

-No queremos heridos esta vez¿entiendes la situación Mya? – Me preguntó Sakura.

-Sí. – Asentí, al fin entendía muchas cosas. –Así que sólo era eso.

-No sólo eso. – Meiling me miró sonriente. –A mi me caes muy bien, eres una chica muy divertida, en lo que a mi concierne, considérate parte del grupo, porque ocupas un lugar especial en el.

-Gracias. – Dije mientras abrazaba a Meiling, pronto todas se unieron al abrazo, hasta que un bostezo de Tomoyo nos hizo separarnos.

-Creo que mejor será que durmamos un poco. – Dijo Rika con cara somnolienta y todas coincidimos.

Fue un día de revelaciones, pero aún así Sakura no había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a regresar con Syaoran, eso me dio una esperanza, pero por el otro lado estaba Meiling, me deprimí de sólo pensarlo, ella me consideraba su amiga, que dilema…

* * *

Este capitulo estuvo más largo, creo que alucine, y no hubo música, -.-u que feo. Espero les haya gustado, se han develado algunos secretos, pero aún hay más.

Gracias a Angel Zafiro y a Johanna Ikari por sus review, grax pequeñas por leer y por los ánimos. Sigan dejando Reviews, acepto criticas y sugerencias.


	5. Quince dias

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a CLAMP, bla bla bla, bueno eso ya lo saben… Aquí esta otro pedazo de inspiración mis _'dear readers'_

_**QUINCE DIAS**_

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos, '_es demasiado temprano'_ pensé, pero pronto divise unas siluetas a mí alrededor, eran las chicas aún en ropa interior, estábamos todas desperdigadas en la habitación, se veían tan hermosas, como unos angelitos.

Una idea malvada se apoderó de mi, sigilosamente fui hacia el cajón de la cómoda y saque unos plumones de colores, empecé con Chiharu que era las más cercana, tranquilamente hice unos dibujitos en su cara, aún dormía profundamente así que no se despertó, continúe con Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas de sueño muy pesado, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando la punta del plumón rozó la cara de Naoko, por un momento pensé que me había descubierto, pero sólo cambio de posición, así que proseguí con mi cometido, hasta que Meiling y Rika también tenían la cara pintada como payasos, comencé a tomar fotos, pero pronto me vi descubierta por las chicas quienes se despertaron a los primeros destellos del flash, cuando todas se miraron sólo hubieron risas sonoras, que después pasaron a un rostro de malicia, al ver que yo era la única si pintar, Meiling y Sakura se abalanzaron contra mi sujetándome de ambos brazos, mientras Tomoyo tomo uno de los plumones y comenzó a pintarme la cara, pero no conformes con eso, Rika y Chiharu, ayudaron un poco al empezar a pintarrajearme tanto el pecho como el abdomen, finalmente termine toda pintada y muerta de la risa por todas las cosquillas.

-Me la he pasado fenomenal. – Exclamó Chiharu.

-Espero que hayan más reuniones como esta en un futuro no muy lejano. – Dijo Naoko.

-Pero por lo pronto, yo no pretendo salir así a la calle. – Apuntó Tomoyo quien se señalaba el rostro.

-Si gustan podemos tomar turnos para la ducha, hay una aquí, - Dije señalando la puerta del baño en mi alcoba. –Y otra pasando el corredor.

-Perfecto, yo primero. – Sentenció Sakura.

-Sí ¿y luego? – Se adelantó Meiling. –Dejémoslo a la suerte¿vale?

-Vale. – Coincidimos todas. Y proseguimos a echarnos un volado. Finalmente después de darnos un buen baño, bajamos a desayunar. El día transcurrió tranquilamente, ellas se marcharon cerca de la 1 de la tarde, así que me quedó el resto del día para reordenar mi habitación, que no era mucho, porque ellas habían hecho gran parte antes de irse, eran unas niñas buenas después de todo y a pesar de todo.

Llegó el día Lunes, y otra vez escuela y práctica, práctica y escuela, pero el Miércoles Sakura decidió que era bueno que descansáramos, así que cada una aprovecho el día a su modo, Naoko y Rika fueron a la biblioteca, mientras que Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura se fueron al centro comercial, me dio flojera acompañarlas así que mejor me fui con Chiharu a ver a los chicos practicar.

Llegamos al gimnasio y descubrimos que las canchas estaban vacías.

-¿Segura de que hay practica hoy? – Pregunté ante el panorama desolado del lugar.

-Claro, estos niños practican tanto o más que nosotras. – Señaló Chiharu. –Deben estar en los vestidores aún cambiándose. – Simplemente asentí.

Mientras fuimos a sentarnos en las tribunas, no bien habíamos terminado de acomodarnos cuando se escucho un estruendo a nuestra derecha, eran los chicos que platicaban animadamente, gritaban y se empujaban, se gastaban bromas y botaban el balón en dirección del tablero, Kurogane se alzó majestuosamente haciendo una clavada, seguido de Touya quien no quiso sentirse menos y se lanzó a la canasta, encestando de espaldas, comencé a aplaudir sonoramente, lo que hizo que el lugar quedara callado y que todos voltearan a mirarme.

-Así que es nuestra _linda_ Mya. – Dijo Eriol en un tono socarrón.

-Démosle un espectáculo. – Sugirió Touya con los ojos fijos en mí. –Hay que mostrarle como juegan los verdaderos hombres. - Sólo escuche un '_jua Keiô',_ mientras Yukito, Syaoran y Yamazaki se colocaban en la línea de tiro de 3 puntos. Yamazaki fue el primero, lanzó desde la línea donde se encontraba y encestó, y antes de que el balón cayera, Kurogane ya lo había tomado, saltando tan alto hasta clavar la pelota, Yamazaki lo tomó y lanzó un pase hasta Eriol, quien reboto el balón en el tablero para que posteriormente Touya lo clavara. Yukito lanzó un tiro suspendido y Eriol lo acompaño en un tiro de curva desde abajo del aro, pero el más sorprendente fue Syaoran al lanzar un tiro desde la línea de tres desde cero grados. Todos habían hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-Impresionada. – Dijo Eriol.

-Son fabulosos, no dudo que este año ganen el torneo intercolegial. – Dije animadamente, intentando infundirles ánimo. –Pero… - Señalé abruptamente. –Se ve bonito, pero eso no es todo para ganar un partido, también hace falta estrategia y condición física. – Mi comentario dejo fríos a los basquetbolistas.

-¡Vaya! - Aplaudió Syaoran, -Algo más que una cara bonita. – No sé si fue porque me puse roja pero varios echaron a reír. –Hablo en serio muchachos, ya se los había dicho yo, no basta con hacer clavadas espectaculares, se requiere más que jugadas prefabricadas para ganar.

-Pues si Mya lo dice, entonces será cierto. – Eriol me lanzó una mirada que estremeció mi cuerpo. –Hagámoslo. – Gritó.

Los chicos corrían de un lado a otro de la cancha, atacando y defendiendo, en varias ocasiones habían fallado, no parecían muy concentrados, hacia falta algo para que pudieran encestar. Finalmente todos cayeron agotados, estaban exhaustos de tanto correr a ambos lados del lugar.

-No es suficiente. – Gritó Syaoran, quien salió disparado hacia las duchas, todos quedaron en silencio, recostados en la duela.

-No se angustien muchachos, van por buen camino, si me lo permiten, puedo preparar estrategias de juego adecuadas a ustedes, a las capacidades que me han mostrado y a su complexión. – Dije mientras todos me miraban extrañados.

-Mya, agradecemos tu ofrecimiento, pero hemos intentado ya varias cosas y nada resulta, simplemente la química no brota. – Yukito me miró tiernamente.

-Bueno, que les cuesta intentar una cosa más. – Repliqué yo con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

-Tienes razón, que nos cuesta, agotados ya estamos. – Gruño Touya.

-Entonces a partir de mañana seré su asistente. – Dije risueñamente, cuando vi a Syaoran salir disparado de las duchas, ya con su uniforme. –Syaoran. – Grité sin obtener respuesta alguna. –Entonces hasta mañana chicos, descansen y coman bien. – Dije mientras me alejaba, siguiendo el camino que Syaoran había tomado minutos atrás.

No tarde mucho en darle alcance, después de correr, si que era rápido. Lo vi subiéndose a su auto, así que lo intercepte, antes de que cerrara su portezuela.

-¿Va a algún lado caballero? – Pregunté sensualmente, haciendo gala de una pose muy seductora.

-¿Piensa acompañarme? – Me miró divertido.

-Sólo si usted insiste. – Me incline hacia él y quedamos frente a frente. Se acerco a mí y mi pulso se aceleró, pero para mi mala suerte no me besó, sólo camino hasta el otro lado del auto para abrirme la puerta, así que suspiré y me subí al auto. Esta vez no hubo música, sólo el ambiente silencioso y uno que otro grillito. Veía las casas y construcciones pasar, no atrevía a decir palabra alguna, mi mente divagaba entre las declaraciones de Sakura y Meiling¿qué tenía este chico que nos hacía suspirar tanto? Me preguntaba, tan ensimismada estaba que no repare en el momento en que Syaoran detuvo el auto.

-¿Vienes? – Me preguntó, mientras yo miraba alrededor para darme cuenta que estábamos fuera de un café llamado: _"Noche bohemia"._ No atiné a decir nada, solamente asentí¿qué hacemos aquí? Me pregunté, mientras bajaba del auto. –Me encanta esté lugar cuando me siento frustrado o deprimido. – Finalmente Syaoran rompió el silencio y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

-Ya veo¿vienes muy a menudo? – Pregunté al ver que muchos en el lugar lo saludaban por su nombre.

-Últimamente sí – Me respondió, sin siquiera mirarme.

-Cuando quieras, estoy para escucharte. – Volteo a mirarme y me sonrió, el corazón se me derretía, y tenía ganas de tomarlo del rostro y decirle que siempre iba a estar para él. Pero simplemente no lo hice, nos sentamos en una mesa y nos dedicamos a escuchar canciones.

"_Tura Sa__tana, anda buscando su sombrero allá, allá en las Vegas, Tura montada en una lata de fuego, deja estrobo de chispas por la carretera. Hace auto-stop en un rancho, quema a todos mata a todos, un zafarrancho, no entiende de suplicas menos de llanto. Luces titilan alumbran marquesinas del 'gatas latinas' un burlesque __glitter, kinky, nasty, __roba el show de __strippers__ y arranca mil hurras ¡Viva Satana¡Viva Satana!…"_

El vocalista del grupo gritaba eufóricamente, mientras Syaoran tenía su mirada perdida en la nada, se le notaba triste y ensimismado, hasta que una chica se nos acerco.

-¿Qué quieres guapo? – Pregunto a Syaoran inclinándose sugestivamente hacia él.

-¿Qué gusta usted? – Me pregunto Syaoran muy galantemente mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Sólo una soda. – Respondí inmediatamente.

-¿Una soda? – Pregunto Syaoran extrañado. –Me haces quedar mal.

-Pero si estamos a mediados de semana. – Repliqué en tono de niña chiquita, por lo que rió ligeramente.

-Lo que la señorita quiera. – Cedió. –Que sean dos sodas. – Le dijo a la chica. –Seguiré tu buen ejemplo… - Me dijo mientras la chica se quedó con cara de sorpresa. -Por hoy.

-¿Sólo dos sodas? – Preguntó la chica aún incrédula. A lo que Syaoran asintió. La chica se alejó y continuamos escuchando música desde nuestra mesa.

"_¿Dónde estabas? En los tiempos en que te extrañaba, pero ahora ya no extraño nada, de tu cuerpo ni de tu mirada, ahora me buscaras__. Cuando quieras que yo este, yo quizá ya no este aquí, y si piensas en volver yo quizá ya no este aquí, no este aquí, no este aquí. Te volviste mi obsesión, y aunque perdí la razón, pero el tiempo cambia, cura, y hasta te di mi perdón, mi perdón. Estoy solo, estoy solo, tan solo, tan solo…"_

Me sentía algo incómoda, puesto que Syaoran estaba muy silencioso, absorto en escuchar la música, tanto que creo ni siquiera reparo en que momento la chica dejo las sodas sobre la mesa, así que me dediqué a revolver los hielos en mi bebida, tarareando la música que escuchaba de fondo, hasta que un comentario de Syaoran me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Escucha esa _rola. –_ Fue todo lo que dijo. Y reconocí la canción que estaba interpretando el grupo, abrí los ojos de par en par…

"_So, so you think you can tell, heaven from hell, blue skies from __pain, can you tell a green field, from a cold steel rain, a smile from a veil, do you think you can tell, did they get you trade, you're heroes for ghosts, hot ashes for trees, hot air for cool breeze, come and cover for chance, did you exchange a walk in a part in the world for a lead roll in a cage…"_

Estábamos cantando animadamente, bueno dentro de lo que cabe, porque en realidad la canción esta bien depresiva, cuándo comenzó otra rola igual de triste…

"_And I give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven than I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, 'cause sooner or later is over, I just don't want to miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think do they understand. When everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…"_

-Sabía que debí de haber pedido algo con alcohol, ahora entiendo porque te gusta este lugar. – Comenté sarcásticamente.

-Aún podemos ordenar algo más si gustas. – Me respondió tiernamente, vaya que caballero, pensé. Sólo negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien así, mejor, el viernes yo te invito. – Me animé a decir.

-De acuerdo. – Contestó con una linda sonrisa en sus labios¡Dios! Que hombre, si yo fuera de malvavisco estaría por los suelos, en este preciso instante.

Después de unas cuantas canciones más, le indiqué a Syaoran que era mejor que me llevara por mi auto, no quería que mi madre empezara a llamar a FBI, la INTERPOL o la ONU para que comenzara una búsqueda exhaustiva de mi paradero.

-Mejor te llevo a tu casa – Me indicó. –Ya mañana paso por ti y nos vamos, ya es tarde, y no quiero que te pase algo. – Estuve a punto de brincar a abrazarlo, él si que es un amor, pero algo me lo impedía, miedo, Sakura, Meiling, rechazo, todo y nada a la vez¡que confusión!.

-Está bien. – Conteste sin muchos ánimos, después de todo no quería que terminará el día.

-Te encuentras bien. – Me preguntó mientras subíamos al automóvil.

-Sí. – Afirme, y le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas, durante el viaje no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras le indicaba que camino tomar, para que me dejará en mi casa, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, de admirar sus brazos, ese tórax, ese… ese… ¡Dios! Insisto, porque he de pensar cosas tan pecaminosas y libidinosas con este bizcocho de hombre. Finalmente desperté de mi transe cuando aparcamos fuera de mi casa.

-¡Buenas noches, Mya! – Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para depositar un beso en la comisura de mis labios… Estaba temblando¡Sí! Tenía la piel erizada, si con un beso me pongo así, imagínense, si, si… ¡Me muero!.

-¡Buenas noches, Syaoran! – Dije su nombre en un susurro, aún mi mente divagaba entre todas las perversiones que maquilaba. Baje del auto, y me despedí de él con la mano, mientras entraba a mi casa. ¡Que día tan maravilloso! Pensaba, mientras subía suspirando como colegiala enamorada, pero eso es lo que era¿cierto?

Un nuevo día se alzaba en mi ventana, y a pesar de que era muy temprano, estaba rebosante de alegría, me di un largo baño y me aliste, enchine mis pestañas, puse delineador en mis ojos, un poco de blush en mis mejillas y gloss en los labios. Me puse el uniforme y baje a desayunar.

-Te noto muy feliz pequeña. – Comentó mi mamá mientras me veía devorar mi plato con takoyaki. Le sonreí y asentí, termine mi plato y le agradecí.

-Tengo que irme mami. – Le dije en un tono de niña chiquita después de haberme estremecido por sentir mi celular vibrar. ¡Syaoran había llegado por mí! Bueno ya, ni que fuera para tanto, parezco niña de ocho con juguetes nuevos, debo tranquilizarme o perderé la cabeza.

Demasiado tarde, Syaoran se encontraba fuera de mi casa recargado en su auto, se veía tan sexy con los brazos cruzados, me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada mientras me acercaba a él. Había perdido la cabeza.

-Buenos días. – Dije mientras me acercaba para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, se requería de dos para jugar ese juego, y yo definitivamente quería jugármela por él. Estaba idiotizada.

-Buenos días. – Me respondió una vez me hube separado de él. –Te ves linda el día de hoy. – No me dio tiempo de sonrojarme puesto que rápidamente agregó. –Esta lista para la práctica, será un trabajo duro ponernos en forma.

-Ya verás que sí, traigo mi látigo por si se ponen pesados. – Dije bromeando.

-¡Oh, si! Yo quiero ser el primero. – Reímos estrepitosamente de sólo imaginarlo.

El camino fue corto, a Syaoran si que le gustaba la velocidad. Así que llegamos temprano y nos dirigimos al gimnasio, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el resto de los chicos ya se encontraba allí.

-Estamos listos, capitana. – Dijeron Eriol, Yamazaki y Yukito mientras se cuadraban, para después echarse a reír.

-Eso espero, no acepto quejidos, ya no están con sus mamitas, así que si van a chillar fuera de aquí. – Todos me miraron asustados, tenía el semblante severo. –Cuarenta vueltas a la pista, ahora. – Grité. –Así decidiremos quienes serán los titulares, el primero que se detenga a la banca.

Todos comenzaron a correr, definitivamente nadie quería quedarse en la banca. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ponerlos en forma, con rutinas bastante elaboradas y mucha persistencia, mi cuerpo estaba al límite, practica de básquetbol por las mañanas, después las clases, practica de porristas y aún durante los pequeños recesos que me daba Sakura y después de que nos dejara ir, yo seguí con el equipo masculino de baloncesto, era simplemente agotador, tanto que tuve que posponer la salida que había pactado con Syaoran, fue una verdadera lastima, pero él entendió a la perfección y acordamos que sería mejor para después, cuando yo no estuviera tan presionada. Pasó la semana, después de tanto entrenamiento ¡al fin viernes!

-Ha sido una semana muy pesada chicos, pero espero que después de esto tengan las armas necesarias para derrotar a quien sea. – Dije animadamente, al finalizar la practica. Los chicos estaban exhaustos pero aún así, tenían una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias, Mya – Gritó Yamazaki. –Me siento nuevo, mejorado, esta vez podré apoyarlos más.

-Yo también me siento formidable. – Dijo Touya haciendo una flexión con su brazo, ciertamente su musculatura había incrementado.

-Hay que ir a descansar, tenemos que recuperar fuerzas para mañana. – Exclamó Kurogane.

-¿Mañana? – Pregunté yo.

-No te habrás olvidado de mañana, y nuestra súper _orgicojifagifiesta _¿verdad?_ – _Inquirió Eriol.

-Pasó por ti a las seis. – Syaoran ni siquiera me dio a escoger y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Hasta mañana. – Nos despedimos todos.

Gomen!! Creo que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones la muy mendiga!! Si les pareció muy aburrido acepto sus reproches, prometo los próximos tendrán un poco más de picante, pero si no recibo más reviews, creo será mejor dejar en frustrado mi sueño de ser escritora… Una vez más gracias a Angel Zafiro por tus buenos deseos y comentarios, haces que no me sienta tan frustrada, jeje!!

Las canciones por orden de aparición son _Viva Satana_ de Babasónicos, _Estoy solo_ de Estrambóticos, _Wish you were here_ de Pink Floyd, e _Iris_ de Goo Goo Dolls, intenté que fueran más conocidas, pero a veces no se me da lo comercial, veremos si puedo mejorar más :P


	6. Orgicojifagifiesta

Para mis 'dear readers', Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP, yo sólo uso mi imaginación para deleitarlos.

Advertencia: este capítulo tiene un poco de lemmon, así que si no son mayores de edad o no están interesados, no lean, porque no acepto reclamaciones.

Estaba agotadísima, el haber entrenado al equipo de básquetbol, me había dejado exhausta, pero me sentía realizada, por mucho tiempo mi padre había querido que tomara parte en alguna actividad, pero mi rebeldía era mayor, quizá debí haberlo hecho cuando aún estaba con vida, pero un quizá no es suficiente.

Me levante ya tarde, era cerca del medio día cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos, me deslicé fuera de la cama y me dispuse a tomar un agradable baño con burbujas. El clima era agradable, baje a comer, puesto que ya casi eran las dos de la tarde, así que mi madre me hizo comer doble, primero un plato de Onigiri y después uno de Yakisoba, estaba delicioso, me sentía rejuvenecida, así que decidí que sería bueno empezar con el ritual de toda mujer, y lo primero era elegir la ropa, si que somos complicadas.

Subí a revolver todo mi armario, faldas, blusas, pantalones y un sin fin de prendas quedaban desperdigadas por el piso mientras yo paseaba como torbellino por la habitación, probándome todo, sin quedar convencida de nada. Así que finalmente decidí escoger algo lo suficientemente sexy para que Syaoran se quedará boquiabierto, pero no tanto como para sentirme cómoda por si terminaba totalmente alcoholizada antes que los muchachos, después de todo, tenía esa apuesta pendiente, me parecía un reto formidable.

Luego de que hube meditado por cerca de una hora, escogí algo de mi viejo guardarropa, típico, una blusa roja a los hombros, de mangas largas con dragones negros en espiral; una falda tableada, a media pierna, negra con cintillas rojas a los costados; y para finalizar unas botas negras, redondas de tacón alto.

Para continuar con el ritual, el peinado¡demonios! Como odio eso, pero todo salió bien, simplemente alacié mi cabello y lo deje libre, me ahorre de mucho trabajo así. Posteriormente elegí mi maquillaje, sombras rojas, delineador negro, gloss y blush, pase cerca de tres horas arreglándome, bueno, en si, eligiendo, pero estaba satisfecha con los resultados, pinte mis uñas de negro con cintillas rojas y pensé que estaba lista para la huelga, a veces me provocó ataques de risa por las estupideces que pienso, de repente me da por desayunar payaso con agua simple.

Finalmente dieron las seis, y ni tiempo me dio de suspirar porque alguien tocó el timbre, otra de las grandes cualidades de Syaoran, la puntualidad. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, para encontrar a mi madre en la puerta platicando con Syaoran.

-Mya, llegaron por ti, no pensaras salir así¿verdad? – Preguntó mi madre señalando mi atuendo.

-Si. – Contesté con una sonrisa. –Nos vemos mami. – Le dije dulcemente y le di un beso, cerré la puerta tras de mi ante el rostro sorprendido de mi madre, pero creo no le quedó mas remedio que aguantarse, llevaba buenas notas en la escuela, finalmente, y en vez de enviarle notas por mi mal comportamiento, los maestros le enviaban felicitaciones, me lo merecía. –¿Nos vamos? – Le pregunté a Syaoran una vez afuera.

-Te ves, diferente. – El comentario de Syaoran me dejo helada, que quiso decir, me veo mal acaso, fue un fracaso tanto tiempo invertido. –Te ves hermosa. – Agregó, y me sentí aliviada.

El trayecto fue de ensueño, Syaoran reía despreocupadamente, parecía estar de muy buen humor, nos gastábamos bromas y contábamos chistes tontos, riendo como un par de chiquillos; mi pulso se aceleraba cuando su mano rozaba mi rodilla al hacer un cambio, podía sentirlo perfectamente. Mis ojos se deleitaban con su figura, traía una camisa verde militar y unos jeans negros, se veía tan comible, con su cabello alborotado y esos mechones que caían en su rostro, como me daban envidia. Sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a besarlo y el incesante roce de su mano me pedía algo más de él. Hubiera enloquecido si no es porque llegamos en un santiamén a nuestro destino. Aparcamos y nos dirigimos a la casa en la playa con el equipo de sonido en manos, cuando entramos vimos a Sakura, Meiling y Rika colgando estrellas por todo el lugar, que parecía un planetario. Colocamos el equipo de sonido donde se nos indico y Syaoran se quedó instalándolo.

-Les quedó increíble chicas, se ve asombroso. – Les dije boquiabierta.

-Lo sé, somos geniales. – Sakura me guiño un ojo. –Por cierto¿la botana?

-Yukito se encargara de traerla, me dio vacaciones por esta vez, nos cooperamos y quedo de él pasar por las cosas. – Después de todo yo no tenía cabeza para hacer más nada, así que Yukito se había apiadado de mí y quedamos en que dividiríamos la cuenta a la mitad y él iría por las cosas.

-Ya veo, entonces creo que ya esta todo. – Exclamó Tomoyo, una vez hubo visto a Yukito seguido por Kurogane entrar con cajas en mano.

-Es hora de comenzar. – Gritó esté último señalando a Syaoran que puso un disco cortesía de Naoko, y empezó a sonar _"Feel Good Inc."_ de Gorillaz.

Había buen ambiente, Eriol improviso una barra y se podía ver que iba preparado, había desde Brandy, Ron y Tequila hasta Vodka, Whisky, Sake, y aún había más. Ayude a Yukito a distribuir los bocadillos en una mesa previamente preparada por Sakura y nos distribuimos por unos sillones alrededor de _"la pista"_ que las chicas delimitaron.

Comenzamos a pedir y Sakura me susurró al oído.

-Espero no hayas olvidado tu reto. – Su mirada era maliciosa, pero me pareció divertido que quizá podría ser yo quien terminará riendo.

-No lo he olvidado. – Contesté mientras me levante de mi asiento y le pedí a Eriol una botella de Tequila.

-Tranquila preciosa, apenas comienza, no querrás perderte antes de tiempo. – Me dijo Eriol en tono preocupado.

-No te azotes bomboncito, no toda es para mí, no soy tan envidiosa. – Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Eriol me sonrió y me extendió la botella y un par de vasos tequileros. –Quien quiere ser el primero en iniciar la fiesta oficialmente. – Grite mientras señalaba la botella que sostenía en mi mano.

-Ese seré yo. – Anunció Kurogane resuelto.

-No, seré yo. – Interfirió Touya quien comenzó un duelo de miradas con Kurogane, si que se traían pique¿porque será?

-Bien, entonces hagamos las cosas bien, el primero en decir basta, pierde. – Proseguí a servirles unos caballitos; dos menos, pensé. Uno tras otro, ni Kurogane ni Touya cedían, todos gritábamos y animábamos a ambos, hasta que las chicas comenzaron a quejarse de que ellas también querían.

-Empate. – Gritaron Kurogane y Touya al unísono, después de haber consumido ocho caballitos y seguían de pie como si nada, esta misión era difícil. –De lo contrario no dejaremos nada para los demás. – Prosiguió Touya.

Proseguí con mi misión de embriagar al equipo de básquetbol, pero era realmente complicado, tenían aguante y se me agotaban las ideas para lograr mi cometido, así que finalmente me resigne¿que era lo peor que podía pasar? En cambio me dedique a disfrutar el resto de la fiesta, bailando con las chicas, tomando y lanzándole pequeñas miradas a Syaoran cuando éstas no miraban.

Rika bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de _"Suerte"_ de Shakira mientras todos mirábamos asombrados, Rika estaba cambiando, y algo nos decía que el Profesor Terada era el porque. Syaoran se levanto a acompañar a Rika y si que sabía moverse ese hombre, acaso no había algo que no pudiera hacer, algún defecto¡Vaya! Que bien se movía, si es cierto que bailar es como hacer el amor de pie, entonces si que lo ha de saber hacer muy bien; me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo y mejor voltee a ver a Eriol quien bailaba con Tomoyo, mientras esta se reía con cada comentario que éste le hacía al oído, hacían una pareja hermosa, pero Tomoyo me había dicho que no estaba muy segura, así que no insistí en preguntar más.

Sakura permanecía con Yukito charlando animadamente, pero se notaba que a Sakura se le iban los ojos por Syaoran, y como no, si se movía mejor que Ricky Martin, y eso ya es mucho. Pero Sakura tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando Meiling se unió al baile moviéndose sensualmente para Syaoran, quien comenzó a bailar con las dos chicas. Ni Rika ni Meiling daban tregua alguna, ambas se movían exquisitamente, seduciendo, acariciando, prácticamente manoseando al suculento Syaoran.

-¡Déjanos algo! – Exclamó Yukito, quien se había levantado de su asiento, junto con Sakura que bailaba intentando no ser opacada ante los suaves meneos que Meiling y Rika ofrecían a Syaoran. Pronto Touya y Kurogane se unieron a la pista de baile, jalando a Tomoyo consigo, por lo que Eriol quedó solo y molesto, así que me pareció buena idea levantarme y bailar con él. Yamazaki y Chiharu se unieron también a la algarabía.

De pronto todos bailábamos, fumábamos, bebíamos y reíamos, mientras sonaba un remix se podía escuchar "Say it right" de Nelly Furtado, "Deja vú" de Beyonce y "Milkshake" de Kellys. Así que me dieron mis cinco minutos y pensé que era el momento de sorprender a cierto bomboncito de ojos chocolatosos que me traía loca. Comencé menear mis caderas en un suave vaivén, hasta que comencé a aumentar la velocidad, Eriol me tomó de las caderas y comenzamos a bajar, nos estábamos divirtiendo, y yo me estaba luciendo, pronto se hizo un circulo alrededor de nosotros y comenzamos a bailar lo más sensualmente posible, Meiling se unió a mi, seguida de Tomoyo y Sakura, finalmente terminamos sólo nosotras.

-¡Ja! Les gané. – Reí señalando a los muchachos, quienes no tomaron el comentario con mucho agrado. Después de bailar y bailar, terminé por cansarme e irme a sentar, mientras chicos y chicas bailaban. Fui a la barra a servirme algo, cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué gusta que le sirva señorita? – Me preguntó Syaoran, tomando un vaso.

-Lo que usted vaya a tomar. – Contesté desafiantemente, a lo que Syaoran sonrió perversamente. Tomamos un par de tequilas y me invitó a bailar, sabía que era mi oportunidad así que no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Baila para mí, como lo hiciste para Eriol. – Me susurró Syaoran al oído y me estremecí, a pesar de que se le notaba algo alcoholizado, accedí. Lo tomé de los hombros y el me tomo por la cintura, comencé a moverme de tal manera que nuestros cuerpos rozaban a cada momento, de pronto rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y coloco una de sus piernas entre las mías mientras se meneaba hacia uno y otro lado. Tuve que rodear su cuello con mis brazos, sentía la agitación en mi cuerpo, el calor que me invadía, y sin pensar baje una de mis manos por su espalda, a lo que él reacciono acercándome más a su cuerpo, lo miré a los ojos y supe que no resistiría más, acerque mi rostro al suyo y ante mi sorpresa se hizo para atrás, me sentí como una estúpida y pensé que había malinterpretado las cosas cuando me jalo hacia una de las habitaciones, abrió en armario y me empujó dentro, me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Me gustas, de verdad, me gustas. – Susurró, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, me tomo suavemente por la cintura y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-También me gustas, Syaoran. – Respondí en un hilo de voz, tomé su rostro y nos dimos un beso, pronto sentí su lengua jugando en la cavidad húmeda de mi boca, me sentía extasiada, sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía, me encontraba recargada en la pared, sometida. Era un beso profundo, nos fuimos deslizando hasta quedar de rodillas, cuando Syaoran se separo abruptamente de mi, se tapo la boca, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí.

Me quedé con la respiración agitada, como idiota, en la penumbra, decidí que era mejor tranquilizarme antes de salir, así que entrecerré la puerta del armario. De pronto, escuche la puerta abrirse, creí que era Syaoran, pero al voltear vi dos siluetas y sin saber porque continúe donde estaba sin hacer nada.

-Sabes que me encantas hermosa. – Escuché murmurar a uno.

-Pero no sería justo. – Reconocí la voz de Tomoyo.

-Vamos pequeña. – Insistió el sujeto que se encontraba con mi amiga, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a él, se agachó a darle un beso, al que ella no pareció resistirse, veía las manos de él acariciando la espalda de ella y a ella colocar sus manos el cuello de él.

Tomoyo me sorprendió cuando le quitó la camisa, y él no tardo zambullirse en ella, podía ver como le besaba el cuello, como la recorría con la lengua, y empezaba a desprenderla de su ropa, hasta dejarla en ropa interior, ella no tardo mucho en deshacerse de la ropa de él, entre besos y caricias, se comían. A mi simplemente se me aceleraba el pulso, me sentía excitada, sentía mis pezones duros y un hormigueo en mi entrepierna, pero no podía moverme de donde estaba, ni tampoco dejar de mirar.

Le quito el brassier y comenzó a succionar sus pezones, la acostó sobre la cama, lo que me permitió verlo completamente, y pude reconocerlo, era alto y musculoso. Continúo su travesía por los pechos de Tomoyo, y a mi se me hacía agua la boca, por tener a alguien que me bajara la calentura. Escuchaba los gemidos de ella, podía sentir cuanto lo disfrutaba, él la besaba mientras bajaba y subía por su cuerpo.

Ella se incorporó y lo obligó a caer de espaldas, lo despojo de su última prenda y comenzó a besarlo, primero en los labios, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, y justo cuando pensé que se detendría ella lo tomó de su miembro, y comenzó a lamerlo, pronto éste comenzó a erguirse majestuosamente, Tomoyo engullía todo lo que podía, mientras él soltaba suspiros y gemidos, no tardo mucho en apartar a Tomoyo para quitarle sus pantaletas, sin miramiento alguno se lanzó contra su sexo y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua dentro de él, Tomoyo se aferraba de las sabanas, emitiendo uno que otro gemido ahogado.

No sé en que momento empecé pero cuando me di cuenta tenía una mano en mis pechos y la otra en mi entrepierna, estaba realmente excitada, así que hice a un lado mis pantaletas y sentí mi sexo húmedo, introduje un dedo y comencé a masajearme, mientras continuaba presenciando el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante mis ojos.

-Hazme el amor, por favor, te lo suplico, hazme el amor. – Gimió Tomoyo, mientras él se abalanzaba sobre ella, le sujeto las piernas y la penetró de una sola vez, Tomoyo arqueó la espalda, lanzando un fuerte gemido que ahogo con sus manos, el se inclinó a lamerle los pechos, al tiempo que continuaba follándose a mi amiga, los gemidos de ella, me hacían envidiarla, y tuve que conformarme con anexar otro dedo a mi fiesta privada, sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse a cada rocé de mis dedos, mientras ella recibía todo un miembro, pero tenía que conformarme.

Él la levanto y la volteo, Tomoyo se puso en cuatro y él comenzó de nuevo con el vaivén, la sujeto por las caderas y podía ver que estaba al máximo, le daba con todo, podía verlo en su semblante, sus jadeos, los gemidos de ella, el aceleraba el ritmo y ella hundía su rostro en el colchón intentando ahogar un poco sus gritos de frenesí, él se notaba en su punto, la tomo de los brazos jalándola hacia atrás, haciendo que ella quedara incorporada de espaldas a él.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo llegar al límite, ahogaba mis gemidos, me mordía los labios para no gritar, lamía mis pechos y continuaba con el vaivén de mis dedos en mi sexo, no pude continuar mirando, estaba a punto de llegar, sólo escuchaba los gemidos de Tomoyo, me imagine con Syaoran y sentí que un impulso recorría mi cuerpo, sentí mis dedos mojados y supe que había estallado finalmente. Me quité las pantaletas húmedas y alcancé a escuchar:

-Eres maravillosa Tomoyo.

-Tu también eres exquisito, Kurogane.

Poco a poco fui recobrando el aliento, para cuando voltee ellos ya estaban vestidos e iban de salida, me levante y salí a la habitación en el momento en que ellos salieron de ella, no quería que me tomaran por sorpresa otra parejita, no resistiría ver otra sesión de arduo sexo. Sin embargo justo hubieron salido, cuando Syaoran entró.

-Discúlpame, creo que bebí de más. – Syaoran se notaba apenado. –¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero me debes una. – Dije mientras puse mis pantaletas en sus manos, no sé porque lo hice, pero en cuanto reparo en lo que eran abrió lo ojos de par en par, me miro a los ojos y después a mi falda, vio lo que sostenía en sus manos, mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta. –Así me pones, pero supongo tendremos que dejarlo para luego. - Syaoran guardó mis pantaletas en su bolsa y salio después de mi.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. – Murmuro Syaoran en mi oído. –Después de todo te dije que te cumpliría un deseo.

-Aún me lo debes, es cierto, pero no quiero que lo hagas por eso. – Lo mire tiernamente y Syaoran me sonrió.

-Ya veo. – Dijo y me abrazo. –Será especial. – Sonreí para mis adentros y me deje arrastrar por un torbellino de emociones.

Afuera la fiesta estaba en su mero apogeo, Yamazaki y Eriol estaban completamente ebrios, diciendo barbaridad y media, no entendía ni jota de lo que decían, pero era hilarante escucharlos hablar como borrachos. Yukito y Touya escuchaban divertidos a los dos anteriores, mientras Chiharu, reía estrepitosamente, por el espectáculo que ofrecía su novio. Sakura y Meiling, me lanzaron unas miradas, de esas que matan, pero ninguna dijo nada. Kurogane se encontraba dormido en un sofá y Tomoyo estaba a lado de Eriol, quien de cuando en cuando la abrazaba y la soltaba para dar énfasis en algún punto de su historia. Rika estaba perdidamente dormida en una de las habitaciones junto con Naoko. El ambiente continúo entre chistes e historias, hasta que me quedé dormida.

-Despierta bella durmiente. – Escuché una dulce voz entre sueños, abrí mis ojos y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, maldita resaca. -¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó la misma voz y reparé que era Syaoran, me encontraba recostada en sus piernas, con su chamarra tapando mis muslos.

-Amanecí, ya es ganancia ¿no? – Respondí aún adormilada y con los labios resecos, mientras Syaoran me ofreció un vaso con Tehuacan. –Gracias guapo.

-De nada, preciosa, espero te acuerdes de todo, porque necesito que me aclares una cosas. – Señalo su bolsillo, y recordé que no traía ropa interior, me puse roja y me levante. Me lleve las manos a la falda, para acomodarla y noté que el no dejaba de mirarme las piernas.

-Syaoran. – Chillé, y soltó una risa, se incorporó y se acercó a mi oído.

-Las quieres de vuelta. – Preguntó. –Tendrás que darme algo más a cambio.

No podía creer lo que me decía, era lo que quería, pero no sabía si era por las razones correctas, pero que más daba, era ahora o nunca.

-Puedes quedártelas. – Dije coquetamente ante su sorpresa. –Pero tú tendrás que darme algo más a cambio.

-Lo que quieras preciosa. – Contestó resueltamente y me estremecí.

Algunos seguían durmiendo y otros habían salido a la playa, decidimos ir a la playa donde nos encontramos a Rika, Sakura y Meiling en el mar en medio de una batalla campal de camisetas mojadas, Touya no tardo en empujarme para que me uniera a la contienda, donde ni tardas ni perezosas terminaron por empaparme toda.

-Así que no pudiste cumplir tu reto. – Interrumpió Sakura, la miré cabizbaja y negué con la cabeza. –Entonces tendrás que cumplir otro reto.

-Retos son retos. – Aseguré. -¿Cuál será esta vez?

-Tendrás que ir toda la próxima semana a la escuela. – dijo Sakura y pensé que eso no era un reto tan difícil. –Sin ropa interior. – Agregó.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? – Grité escandalizada. –Estás loca.

-Quizá. – Respondió Sakura. –Pero no cumpliste, ahora te toca sufrir un rato.

-Ni modo cariño. – Meiling parecía muy divertida con el reto. –Es lo justo.

-De acuerdo. – Contesté no muy convencida.

-No creas que no nos daremos cuenta, Mya, así que mejor cumple o pensaré en algo más embarazoso. – Sentenció Sakura. ¡Malvada, pensé.

Terminamos de asolearnos un rato y los chicos nos invitaron a comer Sashimi, las bromas estuvieron al por mayor y pensé que en cualquier momento alguien mencionaría mi falta de ropa interior, pero al parecer nadie lo notó, y yo no mencioné lo de Tomoyo así que sólo me enteré de que Naoko besó a Touya, al igual que Meiling, Chiharu casi se había matado de un borrachazo en el baño, Sakura había perdido sus zapatos y de que la primera en perder fue Rika a quien no podían sacar del baño, en sí todo había sido muy tranquilo. Cuando terminamos, Syaoran se despidió de todos y me indicó que era hora de que me llevará a casa, mi madre le había pedido de favor que me llevara temprano.

Me quedé dormida durante el recorrido, desperté abruptamente cuando sentí una mano en mi pierna subiendo lentamente, abrí los ojos y encontré a Syaoran a escasos milímetros de mí, no estábamos fuera de mi casa.

-¿Quieres pasar? – Me indicó Syaoran señalando una residencia grandísima de tres pisos con adoquines a la entrada.

-Me encantaría – Dije con una sonrisa y Syaoran me dio un beso, sentí como mordía mi labio inferior y le respondí de igual manera, estábamos enfrascados en una guerra de lenguas por tomar posesión de la cavidad contraria, sentía una mano acariciar mi pierna, sin subir por completo, mientras la otra sujetaba mi rostro. Cuando se separó de mí para bajar del auto, lo detuve. –Sólo que no creo que sea el momento.

-Entiendo. – Al principio me miró confundido, pero después sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. –Cuando estés lista.

-No es eso. – Repliqué, refiriéndome a que no era por que fuera virgen, porque no lo era.

-Entonces. – Preguntó.

-No quiero que lo arruines como ayer, además necesito más de un par de horas para disfrutarte, no te quiero sólo para un rato Syaoran, de verdad me gustas. – Dije, Syaoran estaba serio.

-Primero, discúlpame por lo de ayer, lo arruine, lo sé, pero te recompensaré. Segundo – Me miró fijamente. –Tú también me gustas pero aún no podría decir que me he enamorado de ti.

-Ya veo. – Contesté resignada.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustaría averiguarlo, si es que tú estás de acuerdo. – Syaoran tomó mis manos y me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, mi corazón se encendió.

-Me encantaría. – Respondí y le planté un beso.

-Entonces te llevaré a casa. – Syaoran puso el carro en marcha y partimos hacia mi casa. El camino estuvo lleno de roces y caricias, de cuando en cuando ponía una mano sobre mi pierna, y cuando yo tenía la oportunidad aprovechaba para acariciar su rostro, su cuello, o simplemente ponía mi mano sugestivamente en su entrepierna. Cuando llegamos nos despedimos con un beso profundo, hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa. – Se despidió de mí.

-Hasta mañana, guapo. – Le devolví el cumplido.

Llegué a mi cuarto entre suspiros y me quedé dormida, pensando en él.

Lo prometido es deuda, un poco de picante, aunque no encontraba las palabras correctas para que no sonara tan prosaico y me costó trabajo que no se me subieran los colores al rostro, creo que quedó bien, dejen sus reviews, o dejen morir mi sueño de ser escritora, jeje! Gracias por leer. Pero si no hay más reviews ya no habrá más que leer.

Gracias **Ángel Zafiro** por todo tu apoyo, y por considerarme tu amiga XD esto ha significado mucho para mí.

Gracias a Beatriz Ventura por tu review, y por darme nuevas ideas.

A cosmefulanito, TIENES TODISIMISMA la razón, y es justo que aclare las cosas, el Mazda MX5 es para dos personas, pero es lo bueno del anime, puedes hacer posible lo imposible, como meter cuatro personas en un auto para dos, jeje!! Grax por tu coment.


	7. Cualquier cosa

Escuché mi móvil sonar, ya estaba despierta y casi lista para ir a la escuela

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen, tampoco los de Martian Successor Nadesico. ou Pero al menos espero entretenerlos mis _'dear readers'_

Escuché mi móvil sonar, ya estaba despierta y casi lista para ir a la escuela.

-Sí, diga – Pregunté

-Hola Mya – Escuché una voz conocida

-Sakura, muy buenos días. – Estaba rebosante de alegría por lo sucedido con Syaoran que me sentía flotar entre nubes.

-Espero no te olvides de tu reto. – Mencionó Sakura con un tono malicioso.

-No lo he olvidado, pero estás segura que no puedes reducir mi sentencia. – Inquirí yo, en tono suplicante.

-No. – Fue la respuesta tajante de Sakura. –Nos vemos en la escuela Mya.

-Nos vemos. – Suspiré yo.

¿Por qué a mí? Me pregunte a mí misma, ¿será el karma? He sido una niña muy, muy mala. Partí a la escuela, sin ropa interior, al principio sentí libertad, pero en cuanto baje del auto un par de chicos me miraron lascivamente, y noté que sobresalían mis pezones de entre la camisa del uniforme, así que me llevé la mochila al pecho intentando cubrirme.

Caminé entre los pasillos, y al pasar por los baños masculinos sentí una mano tapar mi boca y otra sujetar mi cintura.

-Tranquila. – Me ordenó la voz.

-Eriol, me asustaste. – Chillé, mientras me hacía una seña con su mano, de que guardará silencio.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Me preguntó asustado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirí yo, Eriol tenía el semblante agitado, se veía realmente nervioso.

-Ten cuidado con Sakura, aléjate de ella, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – Su comentario me dejo atónita, ¿Cuidado? ¿Demasiado tarde?

-Ahora no puedo contarte mucho o tú también correrás peligro, sólo no bajes la guardia. – Eriol salió dejándome estupefacta, no supe que hacer, ni que decir.

Salí a hurtadillas, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta de donde había salido o tendría grandes problemas, caminé hacia el salón, para encontrarme con mis "amigas", no sabía que pensar, las salude distraídamente, y me senté en mi lugar, reflexioné lo que Eriol acababa de decirme y pensé que quizá era una broma sin sentido, así que no le di más importancia y mejor me ocupe de que nadie notara que no llevaba ropa interior.

-Así que eso de no traer ropa interior, se esta volviendo una costumbre. – Me susurró Syaoran, quien se sentaba justo detrás de mí. Me sonrojé y no dije nada.

El resto del día trascurrió lentamente, sin más pormenores. Pero a la hora de la salida unos tipos me detuvieron.

-Así que tú eres la nueva zorrita de Sakura. – Dijo uno mientras intentaba colocar una de sus manos en mis pechos.

-Suéltame idiota. – Chillé.

-Me vas a decir que no te gusta, perra. – Me dijo el otro, mientras me tomaba de las manos e intentaba besarme.

-No te hagas la muy santa, ya pronto llegará nuestro turno. – Comentó un tercero mientras acariciaba mi entrepierna.

No resistí más y pateé la entrepierna de uno de ellos, el otro me abofeteó y le devolví el golpe, desgraciadamente eran más fuertes que yo, así que termine contra la pared sometida, rompí a llorar cuando uno de ellos se bajo el pantalón.

-Ya basta. – Chillé –Syaoran. – Grité. En ese momento me soltaron, miraron alrededor y se echaron a correr, no supe que hacer, me dolían las muñecas y tenía el rostro hinchado, lloré y lloré como una niña. Como pude llegué a mi auto, y pensé lo que acababa de pasar, intenté relacionarlo con lo que Eriol me había dicho y algo me hizo pensar que había algo que las chicas me estaban ocultando.

Llegué a una residencia de tres pisos con adoquines a la entrada, toqué el comunicador y un hombre muy amable abrió la puerta.

-Se encuentra Syaoran. – Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí, adelante ¿se encuentra bien señorita Mya? – El señor sabía mi nombre, lo miré a los ojos en forma de pregunta y él añadió. –el joven Syaoran me ha platicado de usted, tome asiento, en seguida bajará.

Él salió de la habitación y me quedé sola sentada en un sillón.

-Mya ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Syaoran, mientras se acercaba a mí, me tomó del rostro y preguntó -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

-No lo sé, no les conozco, pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. – Pedí sutilmente esperando encontrar todas las respuestas que buscaba.

-Dime ¿qué pasa? – Syaoran se notaba preocupado.

-Mya que haces aquí. – Interrumpió una chica, era Meiling, miré a Syaoran, quien agachó la mirada.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí. – Dije fríamente, el hecho de que ella estuviera allí me llenaba de celos y rabia. –Unos chicos me atacaron y pensé que Syaoran sabría quienes eran. – Una mentira a medias, después de todo mentir era mi especialidad.

-Meiling, podrías dejarnos. – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Pero nosotros también necesitamos… - Meiling calló.

-La decisión ya esta tomada. – Finalizó Syaoran. Meiling se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar echando chispas. Syaoran volteó a mirarme. –Porque habría yo de conocerlos. – Me espetó.

-Cuando dije tú nombre me soltaron y se echaron a correr. – Dije. –De que hablaban tú y Meiling – No podía quedarme con la duda.

-Es personal, no me gusta divulgar mis conversaciones. – Sonrió Syaoran. –Recuerdas como eran los sujetos.

-Si. – Respondí y proseguí a describírselos. -¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Sakura?

-Eso ya no importa. – Respondió cortante.

-A mi me importa. – Insistí.

-Mya, no te metas, por favor. – Me pidió Syaoran dulcemente.

-Entiendo que es tú pasado, tú vida, que son tus heridas. – Continúe sin quitar el dedo del renglón. –Pero quiero saber quién es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mentirosa, embustera, es un lobo en piel de oveja, es astuta, convenenciera, inteligente y muy hermosa, es hábil y no tiene escrúpulos. – Syaoran hablaba de ella maravillado.

-¿Aún le quieres? – Pregunté aunque no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar tal respuesta.

-Sí. – Sentenció Syaoran.

-Entonces debo irme y alejarme de ustedes, decídete Syaoran. – Lo dije más de rabia que porque lo sintiera, y él pareció notarlo.

-Pero ella es pasado, y no pienso regresar a el. – Podía ver algo de verdad en su mirada.

-Cuéntame que sucedió, te lo suplico Syaoran.

-Hace un año termine en una situación comprometedora con una integrante del equipo de animadoras contrario.

-Yurika – Interrumpí

-Sí, Yurika Misumaru, lindas curvas, cabello largo azulado y ojos del mismo tono, pero aún así, seguía sin ser mi tipo, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura, la niña tierna y dulce, la niña que se preocupaba por los demás.

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté.

-Sakura enloqueció, se armó la campal y varias resultaron heridas, ella comenzó a cambiar, me preocupé y cuando la busque, la encontré con otro, después fueron las drogas, cuando menos me di cuenta, ella era otra. – Su voz estaba dolida.

-¿Y por qué todos le tienen tanto miedo? – Pregunté.

-Te recomiendo que no te involucres demasiado, no hagas preguntas, no intentes descubrir la verdad en sus palabras, porque terminarás enredada en sus engaños. – Syaoran me miró suplicante. –Por favor, aléjate de ella.

-Eriol. – Murmuré. Syaoran me tomo del rostro y me dio un dulce beso.

-Nosotros ya estamos hasta el cuello, pero tú aún puedes salir ilesa.

-De acuerdo, sólo no me pidas que me aleje de ti. – Sentencie.

-No lo haré, pero procura tener cuidado. – Su tono de voz era cálido, me tomo de las manos y me condujo a su alcoba. –Ya es tarde, pasa la noche aquí, y mejor llámale a tu madre para avisarle.

-Estás seguro. – Pregunté y él asintió.

Mi madre aceptó puesto que conocía a Syaoran y lo consideraba un buen chico, así que estaba feliz de quedarme con él, en su alcoba, y para completar mi fantasía, me prestó una de sus camisas para que me cambiara el uniforme. La prenda me llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, así que disimulaba un poco la falta de ropa interior, pero me pareció que era justo el pretexto perfecto para seducir a cierto caballero de ojos chocolatosos.

Cenamos en su alcoba y platicamos de temas diversos, ya saben los típicos temas banales que platicas cuando conoces a una persona, reímos hasta decir basta y finalmente sin poder contenerme más me aventuré, primero le di un beso en la mejilla, luego me fui acercando a su rostro con suaves besos, hasta que llegue a sus labios y me entregué al dulce cáliz de su ósculo.

Mis manos no se hicieron esperar, tanteé terreno, desde su pierna hasta su espalda, recorrí su cuerpo por debajo de la camiseta y pronto quedó tumbado de espaldas conmigo encima, sentía el rocé de sus manos en mis muslos, así que comencé con movimientos de cadera circulares, me lancé a sus labios una vez más, profundizando con los besos cada vez más, hasta que el aliento se volvió uno sólo, hasta que nos asfixiamos de tanto agasajarnos.

Sus manos en mi cintura, las mías batallando con su camisa, lo desnude lentamente, como quien ha esperado un regalo por tanto tiempo, que quiere conservar hasta el más mínimo detalle de las circunstancias. Baje por su pecho, succione sus pezones, lamí su torso y degusté su cuello, elixir de mi vida. Desaté su pantalón e intentó resistirse, lo tomé del rostro y susurré:

-Es lo que quiero, de verdad lo deseo.

Sin más obstáculos lo despoje de su pantalón, no había caído al suelo, cuando arremetió contra mí, me quito la camisa y se quedó contemplándome un momento, sentía mi pecho estallar, mientras los segundos me parecían horas. Sentía mi cuerpo quemarse, arder de deseo. Me tomó por la cintura y me acerco a él, beso mis labios tiernamente para después precipitarse sobre mis pezones, lamía uno, mientras jugueteaba con el otro, para después succionar uno y otro alternadamente, jugaba con mis pechos, mientras yo lanzaba gemidos ahogados de placer.

Mis manos se aferraban a su cabello, se deslizaban por su espalda, y yo seguía esperando no enloquecer. Pronto mis pechos no fueron su único blanco, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi sexo, con movimientos circulares se abría paso hasta que uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mí. Mis gemidos iban en aumento y sentía que no podía más cuando sentí otro dedo invadiendo mi cavidad, que estaba cada vez más húmeda. La respiración agitada, el creciente palpitar, estaba perdida.

-Por favor, Syaoran. – Suplique, a lo que él respondió con una mirada de satisfacción, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias.

-Por favor ¿qué? – Preguntó con una mirada de niño ingenuo.

-Hazme tuya – Dije entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo? – Syaoran seguía en su plan de niño ingenuo, sin cesar el vaivén de sus dedos.

-Hazme el amor. – Pedí tiernamente. –Así. – Agregué, y proseguí a quitarle la última prenda que adornaba su cuerpo, lamí mi mano y proseguí a acariciar su miembro, mientras el abría los ojos de par en par. No tardó mucho en lanzar un par de suspiros agitados, mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo de mis caricias, pronto estaba rendido, así que aproveche para quedar encima de él. Coloque mi boca en la punta de su glande y comencé a lamerlo tiernamente, hasta introducirlo parcialmente en mi boca, y digo parcialmente, porque si hubiera intentado engullirlo todo, hubiera muerto de asfixia.

Estaba dedicada completamente a hacerlo gemir, veía en su rostro el placer que le causaba, así que aumenté el ritmo, hasta que él no pudo más, sentí un líquido cálido invadir mi boca y bebí hasta la última gota. Me tomo del rostro y me jaló hasta sus labios, me besó profundamente y continuo con las caricias, restregó su miembro en contra de mi sexo, hasta que lo sentí endurecerse, lamió sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarme nuevamente, me sentí excitada rápidamente y él lo notó.

-Estas lista. – Me preguntó ladinamente, y en cuanto hube asentido, introdujo su miembro en mí, sentí como me llenaba por completo, sentía sus manos, sus labios, recorrerme como si quisiera abarcar cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Sentía tanto placer, que me aferraba a su espalda, no quería dejarlo ir, gemía como desesperada, mientras rogaba por más. Podía ver el rostro agitado de Syaoran con una sonrisa, cada vez que le pedía que no parara. Pero llegó a su punto cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle:

-¿De quién soy? – Syaoran me miró confundido y aminoro la intensidad de las embestidas.

-¿De quién soy? – Insistí, mirándolo tiernamente. Pareció comprender.

-Mía. – Respondió a la par que volvía a darme con todo.

-¿Y de quién más? – Continúe entre gemidos.

-Y de nadie más, sólo mía, mía, mía. – Syaoran hundió su cabeza en la almohada, mientras me penetraba bestialmente, nos aferrábamos el uno al otro como si fuéramos uno. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, y tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar.

-Te amo. – Dije una vez Syaoran se hubo tumbado a lado mío, después de tan extenuante práctica. No respondió nada. Me resigné y decidí guardar lo que acabábamos de de hacer como algo hermoso, único y quizá hasta irrepetible.

-Yo también, Mya. – Respondió luego de un gran silencio, mi corazón se estremeció.

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, y pensé que haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo para siempre. **Cualquier cosa**, literalmente hablando.

………………………………………

GRACIAS a Ángel Zafiro por todo tu apoyo!! A Beatriz Ventura por tus reviews, que bueno que les esta gustando, tengo unas ideas medio locas para el próximo capítulo.

Y otra vez gracias a Cosmefulanito (extraño nickname :P) El Mazda MX5 que esta hermoso, es un auto para dos, oops!! Como cupieron Yamazaki y Chiharu?? Jeje! Soy mejor que Houdini!! O que no?? Saludines a todos, Pórtense mal y Cuídense bien.


	8. Atando Cabos

Me despertó un ruido que provenía de la ducha, miré a mi alrededor y al no ver a Syaoran supuse que era él tomando un baño

Disclaimer: CCS, ni TRC, ni Martian Successor Nadesico, me pertenecen, sólo las locas ideas de este fanfic :P Gºm€nªSª¡ x tardarme en actualizar…

"ªTªnDº CªBºS"

Me despertó un ruido que provenía de la ducha, miré a mí alrededor y al no ver a Syaoran supuse que era él tomando un baño. No podía quitar mi sonrisa de estúpida, esa que te queda después de que conseguiste lo que tanto habías añorado y que fue mejor de lo que esperabas. El móvil de Syaoran comenzó a sonar.

-Syaoran, te hablan. – Grité para que pudiera oírme.

-Contesta. – Respondió.

-¿Si, diga? – Pregunté cortésmente.

-¿Quién habla? – Me respondió una voz de mujer, no reconocí la voz y el pecho se me encogió.

-¿Con quien desea hablar? – Alcancé a responder con el corazón apretujado aún.

-Habla Yurika Misumaru. – Su tono de voz era altanero. –La novia de Syaoran. – Puntualizó. _¿Qué?_ Pensé. –Comunícame con él.

No podía dejar las cosas así, sentía rabia, celos, al fin tenía lo que quería y ella intentaba arrebatármelo, no iba a permitirlo, ya había decidido que haría cualquier cosa por permanecer con él.

-Lo siento querida, pero Syaoran esta _ocupado_, si gustas puedes dejarle un recado, en cuanto regrese a la cama se lo daré. – Sentía la sangre hervir, así que hice lo que cualquier mujer enamorada haría, deshacerme de la competencia.

-Así que tú debes ser Mya. – Preguntó. Y la sonrisa en mi rostro se borró.

-¿Co-cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté trémulamente.

-Vamos chiquilla, de verdad, ¿crees poder jugar esté juego? – La conversación tomaba un rumbo desconocido para mí, quería saber más, pero a la vez me sentía asustada.

-¿Cuándo nos vemos? – No sé de donde saqué el valor, pero finalmente me decidí a descubrir la verdad, aunque eso significara desobedecer a Syaoran.

-Viernes, ocho treinta, en _"el cotton"._ – La comunicación se cortó. Me quedé con el auricular pegado a mi oído, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Syaoran, quien ya había salido de la ducha. No supe que decir, así que mentí.

-No lo sé, cortaron la llamada. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha? – Cambie de tema.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió, mientras se hacía a un lado.

Tomé una ducha fría y volví a ponerme el uniforme, salimos hacia la escuela, cada quien en su auto, venía distraída, por un lado había pasado una noche gloriosa, pero por el otro, tenía una cita pendiente y no tenía la menor idea de que iba a pasar.

-Mya, te veo preocupada ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Sakura.

-No, no es nada. – Respondí intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Es por lo del castigo. – Sakura me miró tiernamente. –Creo que exagere, disculpa, por desquitarme contigo.

-Descuida, retos son retos. – No quise sonar tan engreída, pero así fue. Así que Sakura me miro desafiantemente.

-Aléjate de Syaoran. – Dijo, y se dio media vuelta.

No supe como reaccionar, no lo dijo con malicia, tampoco con resentimiento, más bien con preocupación, pero su mirada, su mirada decía algo completamente distinto. Pasé las clases idiotizada entre uno y otro dilema, no prestaba atención y ciertamente el día se me paso volando. En las prácticas parecía como un robot, no había emoción alguna en mi, faltaban menos de dos semanas para los intercolegiales, así que estábamos afinando los últimos detalles, todas estaban poniéndole el máximo empeño, y yo sentía que ese no era mi lugar, podía sentir la mirada resentida de Meiling, la tristeza de Sakura, el recelo de Tomoyo y el reproche de Chiharu, todas decían algo con su mirada, pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera yo.

A la salida Syaoran me esperaba, no platicamos de nada en sí, simplemente me dedicaba a agasajarme, como si fuera la última vez. Nos despedimos, realmente no quería dejarlo ir, pero tampoco podía disfrutarlo completamente, con tanto que resolver en mi cabeza. Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, me tumbe en la cama y comencé a divagar en que le diría a Yurika, en lo que tendría que hacer para que se alejara de Syaoran.

Escuché un golpeteó en la ventana, era Syaoran, no supe como llegó hasta ahí, pero en cuanto hube abierto la ventana, se abalanzó contra mí, sólo debo agregar que fue una noche excepcional, estar con él era como probar un pedacito de cielo. Cuando desperté, él se había ido. Acaso ¿lo había soñado? Pero las sabanas revueltas, el sudor en mi frente, los mordiscos en mis pechos, la sensación en mi entrepierna, me decían que había sido real.

La semana pasó sin más pormenores, estaba realmente feliz de estar con Syaoran, pero me preocupaba que tuviera demasiadas rivales, y digo demasiadas, porque muchas chicas en la escuela estaban tras él. En varias ocasiones había recibido comentarios desaprobatorios, o indirectas muy soeces. Intenté mantenerme impasible, pero la verdad es que estaba a un paso de explotar, y justo cuando había quedado de verme con Yurika.

Lo bueno fue que Yurika nunca llegó, lo malo, el mensaje que dejó.

"_Nakuru Akizuki, no fue un accidente"_

Era lo que decía la nota que dejo con el cantinero, salí del lugar más confundida que antes, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver Nakuru Akizuki, con Syaoran, con ella, y sobre todo, conmigo? ni siquiera la conocía. Entonces pensé que quizá ella tendría las respuestas. Si quería quedarme con Syaoran, tenía que deshacerme de la competencia ¿cierto?

Esa noche apenas y dormí, me levanté casi de madrugada y emprendí mi viaje en la búsqueda de Nakuru Akizuki, pronto supe que se había mudado a Inglaterra, así que por una extraña razón tome el primer vuelo disponible. Llegué con una dirección garabateada sobre un papel, cortesía de unas chicas muy chismosas. Cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que dicha dirección, no existía. Estaba en un camino sin salida, pero no me di por vencida, realicé una búsqueda exhaustiva por el vecindario, quizá me había equivocado, pero cada vez que preguntaba recibía una rotunda negativa.

Escuché sonar mi móvil, era Syaoran quien quería que nos viéramos, así que mentí, dije que había ido a visitar a una tía fuera de Tokio, y que no volvería hasta otro día, Syaoran pareció creerme, porque no hizo mas preguntas, sólo me pidió que regresara con cuidado. Colgué satisfecha de mi capacidad para inventar excusas y proseguí con mi búsqueda. Revisé los directorios, pregunté en la estación de policía y nadie supo darme información sobre ella. Así que recurrí a un investigador privado, deje todo en sus manos y me fui a un hotel a descansar.

Por la mañana recibí una llamada del investigador, Nakuru Akizuki había muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacía ya casi un año. Recordé la nota dejada por Yurika "no fue un accidente" me repetía una y otra vez. El investigador me mandó el reporte, el carro se había desbarrancado en las cercanías de la casa de playa que Touya había rentado para hacerla nuestro cuartel general, según él. En el cuerpo de Nakuru se habían encontrado restos de alcohol y drogas y se había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido un simple accidente por irresponsabilidad de la conductora, había estado bebiendo, conducía con exceso de velocidad, y había perdido el control por lo que terminó saliéndose del camino después de tomar una curva y se había ido a estrellar al fondo de un precipicio.

Regresé a casa aún con los expedientes de Nakuru inundando mi cabeza, la nota de Yurika, las miradas de mis amigas, mi relación con Syaoran. Estaba confundida, exhausta, y finalmente me quedé dormida.

Desperté para darme cuenta que se me había hecho tarde, como pude me levante, me di una ducha, desayune y partí a la escuela, llegaría a la cuarta hora, pero era mejor que nada. Entré al salón vacío de música, aún faltaban quince minutos para que la clase comenzara, me supuse que todos estarían en la cafetería, así que esperé. Aparecieron mis amigos quienes reían despreocupadamente, y vi a Syaoran que entraba agarrado de la mano de Sakura. Me dio un ataque de celos, pero no dije nada. Syaoran me miro y sonrió.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te fue con tu tía?

_Si cómo no, __súper preocupado que estabas por mi, mientras esa golfa de Sakura revolotea a tu alrededor._ Pensé.

-Todo bien, no te preocupes, sólo me quedé dormida. – Respondí, dulcemente, mientras mi cabeza maquilaba mil y un planes malignos para conquistar al mundo, bueno tal vez nada más para quedarme con Syaoran para mi solita.

Las clases pasaron y por primera vez noté, que Syaoran miraba mucho a Sakura, bueno, no era que nunca lo hubiera notado, era sólo que nunca me había importado tanto. Sabía que Sakura era mi principal rival, para con Syaoran, pero nunca había visto tan claro que tenía que deshacerme de ella, y sabía la manera perfecta para llevar a cabo mi maléfico plan.

Lo primero que hice fue irrumpir en la oficina de la dirección, tenía que conseguir los archivos de Nakuru Akizuki a como diera lugar, así que había esperado a que anocheciera para comenzar con mis fechorías. Después de revolver el lugar, di con el expediente de Nakuru, y mejor aún, con el expediente de todas. Salí corriendo del lugar, como alma que persigue el Diablo, y no lo culpo, seguro que algún día me reclamaría para llevarme a su lado.

Regresé a casa ya entrada la noche y me dispuse a hojear los expedientes, empecé con el de Sakura Kinomoto, todas las anotaciones de sus profesores eran de aprobación, las notas eran de excelencia, estaba en muchos de los comités estudiantiles e incluso había sido nombrada presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil. Sin embargo, en las últimas páginas, las que supuse eran del año anterior, Sakura no tenía ese promedio perfecto, muchos de los comentarios de los profesores iban dirigidos a su falta de atención, de pronto su actitud había cambiado, había sido sustituida de su cargo por posesión de drogas, se le había excluido de varios grupos estudiantiles por el supuesto rumor de que se había acostado con algunos miembros. Posesión de armas, peleas, daños y perjuicios a la institución, intento de violación, conspiración, depravación, cultos satánicos, prácticas innobles… Y la lista continuaba, y a cada cargo se le anexaba un _"falta de pruebas". _

Continúe con el expediente de Nakuru, esperando encontrar respuestas a preguntas que aún no me había formulado. Las notas de Nakuru eran similares a las de Sakura, los comentarios de los profesores eran de aprobación, no había nada que indicara el abrupto fin a su vida. No había nada malo o siquiera sospechoso, nada excepto por la pulcritud de su expediente y la trágica manera en que había muerto, simplemente era una incongruencia.

Descubrí que Touya y Sakura eran hermanos, Touya estaba repitiendo año, debido a unos incidentes hacia un año, al igual que Yukito, Eriol y Nakuru eran primos, al igual que Syaoran y Meiling, Tomoyo era prima de Touya y Sakura, y pensé que al final del día, todo quedaba en familia. Se me hizo sospechoso que Meiling estuviera enamorada de Syaoran, su primo, o sea, no es que el incesto me escandalice, pero ciertamente me dejaba una duda mas.

Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba conocer a esa tal Yurika Misumaru, pero ¿cómo contactarla? Supuse que el concurso intercolegial de animadoras sería el lugar perfecto, faltaban cuatro días, así que podía esperar, mientras averiguaba más, de los propios labios, de mi queridísima amiga Sakura, alguien noto el sarcasmo, porque yo sí.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, sólo recuerdo algunos flashbacks de conversaciones pasadas que tuve como sueño.

……………………………

-Si, si, Tomoyo siempre tan amable, ¡jeje! – No sé a que se debió el comentario de Meiling, pero ciertamente lo noté algo sarcástico.

-Por eso la queremos tanto. – La defendió Sakura, como si tratara de marcar un punto que no logré entender.

……………………………

-Ahora entiendo porque decías que no era la primera vez que cursabas séptimo. – Dijo Rika muy seriamente. –Así que no eres la ovejita blanca después de todo.

-Perverso. – Añadió Meiling. -Ya sabía que Sakura no se había equivocado al contemplarte para la vacante en nuestra escuadra.

-No te preocupes, nos portaremos bien. –Agregó Tomoyo maliciosamente. –Todas y también todos, tu madre jamás sospechara.

……………………………

Pero no cabremos todos. – Replico Sakura, que por lo visto no le agrado la idea ya que rápidamente cambio los planes. – Llévate a Yukito, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki y a Naoko, yo me llevo a Tomoyo, Eriol, Kurogane, Syaoran, Mya y a Meiling.

……………………………

Desperté intentando atar cabos. Y algo me dijo que Meiling quizá sabría algo que podría ayudarme. Me alisté y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea visitar a Syaoran, Meiling estaría ahí, y entonces podría enterarme de muchas cosas.

……….

Arigato a todos por leer, aunque sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, mil disculpas, problemas personales, espero les guste este capítulo, porque de ahora en adelante se va a poner cada vez más loco.

Ying Fa 16-88: Sorry pkña, me cansé de la linda Sakura, pero no te preocupes algo se puede hacer, de to2 mo2, grax por leer y x tu review. Y dame chance con mis fantasías, jeje! :P

gabyhyatt: Grax por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, muy cortito, pero cuenta.

Angel Zafiro: Que te puedo decir chaparrita, has estado desde el principio de este fic, lo viste nacer y crecer, que bueno que te esta gustando, se agradece todo tu apoyo, besos y abrazos para ti también.

Angelita viki: Tienes toda la razón en dos cosas, que mi fic esta muy loco y que no puedo responderte esas preguntas, lo que si puedo decirte es que ¿quién es la amistad peligrosa? Eso es lo que Mya esta por averiguar.

Cosme fulanito 001: Lo primero que me pides y lo primero que hago, gomenasai!! Me tarde un buen en actualizar. Grax por tu review y espero que los prox capítulos sean mejores.


	9. La Cita

Llegué a casa de Syaoran rápidamente, toqué y abrió Meiling

Disclaimer : Ni CCS, ni MSN, ni TRC me pertenecen, pero la loca historia a continuación, sí. Disfrútenla mis "dear readers" :P

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"**Lª C¡tª"**

Llegué a casa de Syaoran rápidamente, toqué y abrió Meiling.

-Justo a quien quería ver. – Sonreí abiertamente, mientras Meiling pasaba de una cara de susto a una de nerviosismo.

-Esté yo, en que puedo ayudarte. – Tartamudeaba.

-¿Te llevo a la escuela? necesito hablar contigo. – Pedí amablemente. Meiling asintió y subimos al auto.

Estuve dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. No sabía como empezar, como preguntar. Y de pronto se me ocurrió.

-Estoy preocupada por Sakura. – Dije finalmente suspirando y con un verdadero tono de aflicción.

-Preocupada ¿Por qué? – Inquirió Meiling desconcertada.

-Me temo que ande en malos pasos, y realmente no quisiera que tuviéramos problemas antes de los intercolegiales, sería una verdadera lastima que nos descalificaran, con lo tanto que hemos practicado. –Mi voz sonaba tan convincente, que hasta yo empezaba a creérmelo.

-Tranquila Mya – Respondió Meiling relajadamente. –Todo saldrá bien, ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo, pero por el momento creo que será mejor que vayamos a la escuela. No quiero preocupar más a Syaoran.

Terminé más confundida que al principio, así que me hice la desentendida y continué en mi papel de "amiga preocupada".

-Esto es serio Meiling, yo sé que quieres mucho a Syaoran y también a Sakura, pero por algún motivo alguien ha estado amenazándome, por favor, sólo quiero darme una idea en lo que me estoy metiendo. – No sabía que más decir, quería sonar convincente, pero no estaba consiguiéndolo, aún así.

-Te entiendo Mya, son aguas turbias, sólo puedo decirte que Sakura es inocente, todo este tiempo hemos estado cuidándonos las espaldas de Yurika, así que no creo que esta vez arruine lo de los intercolegiales, así que deja de preocuparte, tenemos todo bajo control. – Meiling me dio a entender que el problema era Yurika, así que tendría que conocer el punto de vista de esta.

-De acuerdo, Meiling, pero prométeme que cualquier cosa que pueda yo hacer por ustedes, me lo harán saber. – Dije dulcemente.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba al considerarte mi amiga. – Dijo Meiling.

_¡Ouch!_ Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero no tenía más para hacerla hablar, así que mejor me dirigí a la escuela, llegué tarde, de nuevo y se me ocurrió que quizá podría usarlo a mi favor.

-¡Hola guapo! – Salude a Syaoran que se encontraba platicando con Sakura afuera del salón, tire de su brazo y deposite un beso en sus labios. Para mi sorpresa, no me rechazo, por un momento me sentí bien, pero inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Así que tú eres la afortunada. – Dijo Tomoyo soezmente.

-¿Perdona? – Pregunté inocentemente. –Pensé que ustedes ya sabrían.

-No lo imaginábamos. – Contestó Sakura fríamente.

-Podemos hablar un momento Sakura. – Pedí cortésmente.

-Claro. – Contesto Sakura y salí tras ella. Nos dirigimos a un rincón apartado.

-Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes, yo misma no estaba segura de que esto estuviera pasando. – Mentí a medias. –Espero que puedas disculparme y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa, estoy para ayudarte.

-Me alegra que digas eso, porque necesito que me ayudes con algo. – Sakura desvío el tema y sonreí hacia mis adentros.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Pregunté tiernamente.

-Necesito que salgas con un chico por mí. – Me sonó a treta, pero aún así accedí.

-¿Con quien?

-Akito Tenkawa. – Dijo Sakura. ¿Quién era él?, ni idea. –Mañana a las 8:30 en "el cotton"

-Ahí estaré. – Respondí y nos dirigimos al salón, intenté poner atención a la clase, pero me era muy difícil, y más aún cuando me di cuenta que Sakura conocía "el cotton", ¿coincidencia? No lo sé, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Syaoran.

Las clases continuaron y yo seguía en mis divagaciones, pero no iba a permitir que eso arruinara mi relación con Syaoran, así que decidí invitarlo a cenar a mi casa, a lo cual aceptó. Tuvimos una comida maravillosa, mamá cocinó y estaba emocionada de que Syaoran y yo fuéramos novios, aunque realmente no sabía si eso éramos, no había formalidades de por medio, pero me sentí feliz de tenerlo para mi.

Mi madre se fue a dormir temprano y me quedé en la sala con Syaoran viendo la televisión, empezamos con tiernos besos y terminé con mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura, era maravillosa la sensación de peligro, podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento y eso lo hacia mas excitante, Syaoran aceleraba el paso y estábamos al cien. Terminamos empapados en sudor y yo terminé con una sonrisa de estúpida que no podía quitar, ni siquiera a otro día cuando Sakura me recordó lo de la cita con Akito Tenkawa.

Después de la ardua práctica, me dirigí a mi casa con la excusa de que debía ayudar a mi mamá con una presentación, Syaoran no inquirió más, al contrario lo sentí relajado, pero no desconfíe. Me arregle rápidamente y salí con rumbo al cotton. Llegué temprano, cerca de las ocho y me pareció ver estacionado el carro de Tomoyo, así que decidí entrar de una buena vez y conocer al famoso Akito Tenkawa, pero fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a Touya como acompañante de Tomoyo.

_Incestuosos._ Pensé, y me reí de mi comentario, me acerque para saludarlos y su cara de susto y la manera en que se comportaron me sacaron de onda. Supuse que mi primera impresión había sido la correcta y que los había incomodado, así que con un leve movimiento de mano me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a la barra, pedí un charro negro y comencé a divagar entre lo que realmente había pasado con Nakuru Akizuki, quien era Akito Tenkawa y que tenía que ver con Sakura Kinomoto. Y creo que lo más importante era saber quien era Yurika Misumaru, ¿era tan mala realmente?

Estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones, cuando note una mirada incisiva taladrando mi nuca, voltee inmediatamente y un chico no muy alto, moreno, de ojos cafés y una linda sonrisa se dirigió a mi.

-¿Mya Yumegako? – Preguntó con aires de grandeza, con ese tonito de casanova de novela. Reí en mis adentros por la actuación tan fingida.

-Si, ¿Akito Tenkawa? – Dije mofándome con el mismo tonito que él había utilizado hacia unos momentos.

-Ya veo que nos divertiremos mucho. – Sonrió abiertamente. Me quedé con media sonrisa en el rostro, como cuando acaban de darte un portazo.

-¿Disculpa? – Inquirí confundida.

-Soy tu _compañero_ de está noche. – Dijo lascivamente y entre en pánico, digo no es que estuviera mal, pero insisto en que esto me huele a treta.

-¿Y quién te contacto? – Pregunté decidida.

-Soy compañero de Yurika, y Sakura fue la que me contrató. - _¿De cuando acá necesito que me paguen a un cabrón para cogérmelo?_ Pensé. Esto es plan con maña, esperen, dijo compañero de Yurika, Sakura lo contrató; ahora caigo, quieren embarrarme a mi también.

Me quedé pensativa unos segundos y decidí que habría de sacar provecho de la situación.

-Pues que empiece la fiesta. – No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de conseguir información.

Se me ocurrió que quizá embriagarlo sería una buena opción, así que más rápido que inmediatamente el tipo estaba escupiendo verborrea y media, así que me pareció buena idea el llevarlo a un lugar más tranquilo, exacto, a la casa de la playa. Pero antes de irnos me planto un beso, de esos babosos, que parece que quieren comerte, no le di importancia y lo subí al carro.

Llegamos y me estaciones en un rincón solitario, empecé a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra, sin saber realmente que preguntar, me dio a entender que era el novio de Yurika, pero que estaban pasando por malos ratos y que su amiga Sakura lo estaba ayudando a salir del hoyo, que conocerme a mi era una distracción y que lo disculpara si me sentía usada, pero que estaba muy deprimido y necesitaba desahogarse.

Después de eso intentó aproximarse a mí y lo repelí al momento, y lo sorprendente fue que al voltearme para esquivar su beso, me tope con las siluetas de dos individuos que iban saliendo de la casa de la playa, eran Eriol y Syaoran, supuse que no se percataron de nuestra presencia porque subieron al Alfa Romero de Eriol y se marcharon rápidamente. Miraba cuando se marcharon, cuando sentí un calor en mis piernas, mi acompañante acababa de vomitarme.

Rolé los ojos y respiré profundo, salimos de auto, él para continuar regurgitando y yo entré a la casa de la playa para enjuagarme, me sorprendí muchísimo cuando encontré un arma tirada en el suelo, pensé encontrarme con un cuerpo baleado en cualquier segundo, pero todo estaba ordenado, así que deposite el arma en un cajón contiguo a la entrada y salí sigilosamente una vez hube limpiado mi pantalón.

Empezaba a sospechar hasta de mi sombra mientras me dirigía a devolver a Akito al "cotton", así que comencé una ráfaga de preguntas lo más sencillas posibles para que el pudiera contestarlas, ya que estaba en completo estado etílico. Finalmente me enteré sobre una sociedad secreta a la que Yurika asistía junto con otras chicas, como Sakura. Así que supuse que no eran tan enemigas después de todo. Akito menciono algo interesante antes de que lo dejara en la puerta del bar y huyera, "Cuida tus pasos Sak, o terminaras como Nakuru".

Llegué a casa aún más confundida que antes de llegar al "cotton", si ya de por sí mi cabeza era un revoltijo emocional, ahora, simplemente no sabía que pensar. Quería atar los cabos, pero era simplemente que después de ver salir a Syaoran de la casa de la playa, encontrar el arma y la tranquilidad con que me trató esta mañana aún cuando le mentí para cancelar los planes. No podía confiar ni en él, y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco en Eriol.

Sabía que algo pasaba, sé que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, y me molestaba que no los compartiera conmigo. Intentaba desentrañar los misterios de esa "sociedad secreta", la relación entre Sakura y Yurika, que tenía que ver Akito y porque había muerto Nakuru realmente. Los intercolegiales eran en exactamente tres días. Sabía que esa sería mi oportunidad para conocer finalmente a Yurika, pero tenía que planear bien esa "reunión" porque algo me decía que nadie más debía enterarse que yo tenía conocimiento alguno. Y eso iba a ser sencillo, porque simplemente no tenía ni idea de nada.

Dormir se estaba volviendo algo complicado, las ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza, mi desconfianza por Syaoran y mi incesante deseo de permanecer con él, me desvelaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Amar o no amar, y la conclusión era la misma, amar demasiado. Lo quería para mi, e iba a luchar, iba a ser sólo mío, a como diera lugar.

La escuela era algo secundario, mis calificaciones eran mejor que buenas, llevaba una relación excelente con mi madre, tenía un novio divino, y unas "buenas amigas", podría decir que en otras circunstancias, mi vida sería perfecta, pero en la vida real, no existe la perfección. Había tenido un día agotador, la presión de los intercolegiales, nos estaba sofocando a todas, Sakura estaba irritable, y su sentido de perfección, nos estaba exprimiendo a todas.

Después de la práctica, una Sakura más relajada se sentó a charlar conmigo, no era ninguna sorpresa que quisiera saber de mi cita.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? – Preguntó emocionada.

-Pues bien, aunque aún no me explico porque querías que saliera con él, es lindo, pero prefiero mil veces a Syaoran. – Respondí intentando sonar ingenua.

-Lo sé, y no te culpo, Syaoran puedes ser… bueno, ya lo probaste… - Su comentario fue tan hiriente. –Pero la razón por la cual quería que salieras con Akito, era otra.

-Me contaras. – La interrumpí.

-Calma, no comas ansías. Te lo diré, pero primero cuéntame todo.

-Pues realmente platicamos de cosas que ya debes saber, como que es novio de Yurika y que tienen problemas, bueno tú lo contrataste, deberías saber más que yo. – Sakura abrió los ojos, fue un instante, pero pude notar que no tenía ni idea. –Bueno fue lo que él me dijo, pero igual no le creí ni jota de todo lo que me dijo. Así déjalo Sak, no te mortifiques.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

-Porque, tiene algo de malo.

-No es eso, es sólo que sólo una persona me llamaba así. Olvídalo, es una lástima que no haya sido una cita productiva, pero que se le va a hacer. Gracias de todas formas Mya. – Sakura se notaba melancólica, así que pude suponer un par de cosas.

-No te apures Sakura, cuentas conmigo. – Era realmente buena en mi faceta de niña hipócrita.

Me dirigía a mi casa, pensando en las nuevas evidencias obtenidas, cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola preciosa, ya no pude despedirme de ti hoy, ¿qué tal tú día? – Es impresionante la manera en que una simple palabra, una oración, simplemente escuchar su voz, puede trastornar todo tu mundo. Podría escribir un libro "Como pasar de un estado de ansiedad y desconcierto a la completa estupidez en una llamada", por Mya Yumegako.

-Agotador, la práctica estuvo de locos. – Mi tono era tan meloso, que hasta yo me empalagaba.

-Me imagino, eso de los intercolegiales las pone histéricas, ya me tocó el año pasado con Sak… - Syaoran se dio cuenta de su error y quiso repararlo. –Pero no te preocupes, eres excepcional, todo saldrá bien.

-No estaba preocupada, pero gracias por los ánimos. – Estaba algo molesta por su comentario, pero por ser Syaoran, le perdonaría lo que fuera.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos salir mañana, te invito a cenar, quizá una cena romántica, velas, pétalos de rosa, un sexy vestido, champagne. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Incluye un jacuzzi y masaje? – Pregunte lascivamente.

-Excelente, entonces mañana. Cuídate preciosa y que descanses. – Se despidió tiernamente de mí.

-Hasta mañana, guapo. Que sueñes con los angelitos. – Así o mas patética, pero que quieren el amor estúpidiza.

Llegué a casa rebosante de alegría, por primera vez en varias noches, pude conciliar el sueño inmediatamente, y es que el hecho de escuchar a Syaoran, era reconfortante.

……………………………………………..

**Angel Zafiro:**Grax nuevamente por el apoyo, realmente no creo que se imaginen quien es la mente perversa detrás de todo esto, pero creo que será revelador, quizá lo he hecho un poco lento, pero a estas alturas de la historia, sospecho de todos.

**La angelita viki:**Para nada me incomodo, al contrario, grax por tu opinión, siempre son valiosas. En cuanto a lo de los personajes, no son tan maquiavélicos, es sólo que me gusta la perspectiva de un mundo donde Sakura no sea la niña ingenua, donde hasta las almas más nobles pueden corromperse.

**Cosme Fulanito 001: **De verdad espero que no se me vuelva costumbre disculparme por tardarme en actualizar… Grax por el apoyo, y esperemos que hayan buenas peleas de gatitas. :P

**Beatriz Ventura:** No cortes el misterio, si te digo quien es Yurika, entonces ya no tendría sentido contar el resto de la historia, pero te aseguro que Mya se enterará de todo.

Intentaré actualizar más seguido, gomenasai, mi vida esta hecha un fiasco, y la verdad no había tenido ni ganas, ni tiempo, para sentarme a continuar el fic, tuve que releer toda la historia para volver a agarrarle sabor, pero tengo muy buenas ideas, y creo que terminará más loco de lo que pensé. Portaos mal y Cuidaos bien. Salu2 xa to2. Y grax por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Küssen.


	10. Conjeturas

Desperté flotando en nubes de algodón, era la sensación de

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC y MSN no me pertenecen.

"CºNj€tuRªs"

Desperté flotando en nubes de algodón, era la sensación de calidez en mi corazón lo que me hacía sentir bien y estúpida al mismo tiempo. Faltaba poco para los intercolegiales, así que había que ponerse activo y meticuloso para no estropear la "reunión" con Yurika, tenía que enterarme de toda la verdad, ya no sabía si por mantener la relación con Syaoran o porque tenía la necesidad de saber que Sakura era la culpable de todo, para poder alejarla definitivamente de Syaoran, en ambos casos creo que era lo mismo.

Me puse tan linda como pude, y me dirigí a la escuela, cuando llegué, recibí un mensaje: "nadie esta a salvo… Y.M." Volteé a mí alrededor, y me asuste más cuando vi a una chica recargada en un auto cercano a donde me encontraba yo, con celular en mano, y una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica dio media vuelta y se marcho, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que me dejó helada.

Llegué al salón y me encontré con Syaoran sentado escribiendo un ensayo, se veía tan guapo cuando se concentraba en algo, me quedé contemplándolo por un breve momento, porque Syaoran volteó y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa, para después continuar con el trabajo que tenía en sus manos. Tomé asiento y otro mensaje llegó: "llegó tu hora… S.K." Arqueé las cejas, definitivamente o era una broma de mal gusto o definitivamente alguien estaba muy enfermo.

Sakura entró minutos después, nos saludo a todas y procedió a informarnos que la inscripción al evento había sido todo un éxito y que seríamos el quinto equipo en participar. Estábamos todas emocionadas, inclusive yo, que a pesar de todas las riñas, nos habíamos esforzado tanto, que no valía la pena echarlo a perder por cualquier cosa.

Los mensajes prosiguieron, junto con un par de llamadas macabras, y digo macabras, porque después de los dichos mensajes, no podía sentir más paranoia que otra cosa. Sakura nos dio la tarde libre, había dicho que era suficiente con el ensayo, que habíamos practicado todo lo que se podía y que si no nos la sabíamos a esas alturas, entonces no merecíamos ganar, pero que ella confiaba plenamente en nosotras, Sakura era líder nata, sabía como motivarnos, y además de todo era una buena chica, en el fondo la envidiaba.

Cuando arribe a mi casa encontré un sobre amarillo en la entrada con mi nombre escrito en letra de molde, lo abrí inmediatamente, encontré una nota y un par de fotos, la nota decía "cuida tus pasos, nunca sabes quien podría estar detrás de ti… T.D." Tomé las fotos y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡rayos! Eran del beso que Akito me había plantado en el cotton, y de cuando se había subido a mi carro, si esas fotos llegarán a Syaoran, seguramente debería dar más explicaciones, y eso me pondría en una situación comprometedora.

Opté por dejarlas en el cajón de las evidencias, donde tenía copias de los archivos de todas, entre otra información, decidí que nada ni nadie, me arruinaría la hermosa velada que Syaoran había preparado para mi, así que apagué el celular. Me puse un hermoso vestido rojo, largo, de tirantes, con un escote en V y la espalda descubierta. Syaoran pasó por mí puntualmente y nos dirigimos a la casa de la playa, donde tenía todo planeado, una mesa finamente adornada, arreglos florales por doquier, música suave. Era el paraíso.

-Espero que te gusté, Eriol me ayudó, estuvimos todo el martes planificando esto. – Syaoran sonrió tímidamente y un impulso me llevo hasta sus brazos, lo tomé por el cuello y lo abracé.

-Me encanta, eres excepcional. – Planté un beso en sus labios, y entonces comprendí el porque los había encontrado en día que salí con Akito, porque su voz tranquila aún cuando le mentía, ese hombre era un amor y yo había osado desconfiar de él, me reprendí en mi mente y prometí ser más juiciosa la próxima vez.

Esta prometía ser una velada inolvidable, así que me entregué por completo y sin mesura. Comimos, bailamos, bebimos, reímos, todo era mágico, más que perfecto. Llegó el momento cuando danzábamos al compás de una lenta melodía, las manos de Syaoran rodeaban mi cintura y mis brazos se posaban sobre alrededor de sus hombros, acomode mi cabeza en su pecho y me deje arrullar por el palpitar de su corazón, me sentía embriagar por el perfume de su piel.

Nos movíamos en un vaivén, tan juntos, tan tranquilos, levante mi rostro para admirar sus dulces ojos chocolatosos, me hundí en ellos y suplique en silencio porque esos labios carmesí me besarán, por unirme con su piel de ámbar. Me quedé absorta, mientras mi respiración se agitaba y mi corazón retumbaba en mi interior, amenazando con salir de mi pecho. Sin pensarlo más, me abalance a sus labios con dulces besos, cortos y suaves, sentí sus brazos apretarme a su cuerpo, profundice en su boca, lo recorrí con mi lengua, devoré con ansías sus labios, él devolvía uno a uno mis besos, cada vez más apasionados, cada vez más intensos.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalada desnuda, y sin más lo desprendí de su camisa, la desabotone uno a uno, hasta que quedo su pecho desnudo, me deleite con la vista de un torso firme y marcado, bese su cuello, y baje por su hombro, besaba sus brazos mientras continuaba quitándole la camisa, recorrí su brazo, mientras me hincaba, hasta llegar a su mano, donde lamí uno a uno sus dedos, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, solté su mano para enfocarme en su cinturón, del cual me deshice rápidamente, para continuar con un botón y un cierre.

Deslice su pantalón lentamente hasta quitárselo completamente, no titubeé ni por un momento, cuando lo había desprendido de su última prenda, me lancé como loba en celo, quería hacerlo gritar, gozar, gemir, retorcerse, quería entregarme por completo. Me engullí su miembro ya erecto, quién dijo que el tamaño no importa no había conocido a este hombre, sentía su virilidad entrar y salir de mi boca humedecida, me aferraba a sus piernas mientras continuaba absorta en mi tarea.

Syaoran no resistió más y me separo de él abruptamente, me levantó y me empujo contra la pared salvajemente, sentí el golpe seco en mi espalda, pero no tuve tiempo para reparar en el dolor porque Syaoran se había abalanzado contra mi cuello, comenzó con suaves mordiscos, que se fueron tornando cada vez más violentos, arrancó mi vestido a jalones hasta dejarme en bragas, sentía su aliento en mis pezones, su boca devoraba mis pechos mientras mis manos arañaban su espalda.

Levantó una de mis piernas posándola sobre su cintura, y sin quitarme las bragas me penetró, sentía mis piernas temblar gracias a las fuertes embestidas de Syaoran, trataba de aferrarme a su espalda para no caer y hundirme en su pecho para no gritar, mi corazón estaba a punto de reventar, el aliento entrecortado y el sudor nos delataba, estábamos al punto para un orgasmo. Soltó mi pierna y me giro, quedé de espaldas a él, me separó las piernas mientras me hacia inclinar el torso, sentí su miembro entrar en mi, rozarme toda y sin poderme contener comencé a gemir como loca, no cesaba de pedir más y más, mientras Syaoran se dedicaba a seguir dándome placer, sentí un estremecimiento, me sentí húmeda y cálida de pronto, y supe que habíamos terminado.

Cuando se separó de mi caí de rodillas, me faltaba el aliento y me temblaban las piernas, me levanto suavemente y me deposito en una de las recámaras, pude ver que la cama estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas y que había velas por doquier. Syaoran me miró.

-Lo lamento no pude aguantarme, te veías demasiado sexy en ese vestido rojo. – Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, fue maravilloso y la noche es joven, aún podemos aprovechar esta atmósfera de romanticismo. – Le guiñé un ojo en forma de complicidad.

Terminé recostada en su pecho, el latir de su corazón me arrulló y me quedé profundamente dormida. Me despertó la luz de un flash, entreabrí los ojos y mascullé alguna maldición, divise una silueta escurriéndose a través de la puerta, y pronto mis peores temores se hicieron realidad, estaba completamente desnuda y Syaoran no estaba a mi lado. Maldita sea, alguien me había fotografiado desnuda. No tenía ni idea de quien habría estado allí hacia unos instantes, me levante rápidamente y me vestí, salí, pero la lentitud de mi reacción había sido mayúscula.

Si esas fotografías llegaban a publicarse, no quería pensar que podría ocurrir, sólo rogaba porque no afectará a la escuadra, bien que mal esas chicas me habían brindado su amistad y un pedacito de su mundo, no quería defraudarlas, habíamos practicado tanto. Regresé a la recámara y recogí mis cosas, el hecho de que Syaoran me hubiera dejado sola me inquietaba, no quería dudar de él, había prometido ser más juiciosa, pero todo me parecía sospechoso. Tomé el móvil y me dispuse a marcarle.

-Aló? – Escuché una voz de mujer y pensé que me había equivocado de número, así que colgué y volví a marcar, no sé si fue más grande mi sorpresa o mi disgusto al escuchar la misma voz de mujer.

-¿Podría comunicarme con Syaoran? – Pedí amablemente a pesar de que mis entrañas estaban retorciéndose.

-Ahorita no puede contestarte, pero en cuanto se desocupe, le digo que se comunique contigo. – Su voz me sonó conocida. –¿Quién le digo que le llamó?

-Mya, si es tan amable. – Y entonces recordé, era la misma voz que escuché el día que me quedé con Syaoran en su casa. Pero antes de poder cuestionar algo, la llamada ya se había cortado.

Estaba molesta y preocupada, y la cabeza me daba vueltas con miles de teorías, algunas bastante macabras y otras un tanto alucinadas, pero todas concluían en algo: tenía que conocer a Yurika. La respuesta a todas mis dudas y conjeturas estaban en ella. Salí de la habitación, para encontrarme con una mayor dificultad: ¿Cómo volver a casa? Syaoran se había llevado su automóvil y yo simplemente estaba varada en la playa sin transporte alguno. Tenía dos opciones, esperar a que Syaoran regresara por mí o llamar un taxi, escogí lo menos tardado, llamé un taxi.

En treinta minutos había llegado, mientras tanto estuve pensando muchas cosas, una de ellas era que la muerte de Nakuru era algo que Sakura y Yurika tenían en común, me preguntaba si realmente eran amigas, me pregunte por el incidente por el cual descalificaron a la escuadra de Keiô hacia un año, el complicado historial de Sakura, y entonces reparé en algo, a pesar de que Tomoyo, Rika, Meiling, Chiharu y Naoko eran intimas amigas de Sakura, ninguna había estado involucrada en algún escándalo, todas sostenían sus notas, como hasta antes del accidente de Nakuru.

Me subí al auto aún pensativa, pasamos por el barranco donde el auto de Nakuru se había desbordado y supuse que no había sido un accidente, alguien la había asesinado, el por qué era algo más complicado. Llegué a casa y mi madre se abalanzo sobre de mi, me inundó con preguntas, se veía realmente preocupada.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó mi madre.

-Con Syaoran, madre, ¿lo recuerdas? – Contesté.

-Syaoran marco hacia unos instantes, porque no te encontraba. – Explicó.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, es sólo que Syaoran tuvo cosas que hacer, pero me cansé de esperar y no le avise, discúlpenme. Estoy muy cansada madre, creo que mejor me voy a dormir. – Di un largo bostezo y me marche a mi habitación. Vi su sonrisa aliviada y agradecí porque fuera tan comprensiva y no hiciera más preguntas.

Me quedé dormida, últimamente tenía mucho sueño y me sentía exhausta, el simple hecho de caminar ya era cansado. Desperté de madrugada y empecé una búsqueda exhaustiva en los expedientes de las chicas, no sabía que buscaba exactamente, pero saber que tenían en común Sakura y Nakuru era un buen comienzo. Sabía que eran amigas, que Nakuru era prima de Eriol, ex novio de Tomoyo, Sakura y Tomoyo eran primas; Tomoyo había tenido un romance con Touya, Nakuru había sido novia de Touya, al menos fue lo que deduje por unas fotos.

Supuse una rivalidad entre Nakuru y Tomoyo, quizá Nakuru había amenazado a Tomoyo por estar con su primo y su novio al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo había planeado el accidente y Sakura la había encubierto. Y sabía que Sakura había sido la última en hablar con Nakuru por el reporte policiaco y porque tenía la lista de llamadas del móvil de Nakuru. 15 minutos después de la llamada, Nakuru se desbarrancaba sin remedio hacia el fondo del precipicio.

Sakura había alegado que sólo había platicado con ella los pormenores de la eliminación, y se me hizo raro que ocultaran la muerte de Nakuru, porque de acuerdo con el cuerpo estudiantil y las notas en el expediente de Nakuru, ella había sido transferida a otro instituto por orden de sus padres. Su muerte había sido dos días después. Recordé mi episodio con Eriol, sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos, recordé su temor, por supuesto algo tenía que saber de la muerte de Nakuru, era su prima, y él me había advertido de Sakura.

No tenía miedo, por el contrario me provocaba una gran excitación. Por supuesto, muchas eran conjeturas, pero era la única manera de atar cabos. La pelea entre Syaoran y Sakura había sido por culpa de Yurika, y la pelea entre Sakura y Yurika había sido por culpa de Syaoran. Nakuru había resultado la más lesionada en este caso, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Nakuru sentía un gran aprecio por Sakura, era evidente, era la hermana menor de Touya, su cuñada.

Quizá Nakuru se había metido entre ellas dos y había resultado gravemente lesionada, quizá había pasado algo más y su muerte había sido para silenciarla, y entonces habría encontrado un motivo para Sakura. Sólo tenía testimonios, fotos y sus expedientes, recordé mis fotos con Akito, y mis fotos tomadas hacía un momento, ¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado, pero supuse que quien hubiera tomado mis fotos con Akito, sería la misma persona que había tomado mis fotos desnuda.

Revise el reverso de las fotos y vi un logo, me pareció familiar, lo había visto antes, por supuesto, en las fotos de evidencia de Sakura, hacía un año, también les habían tomado fotos en ropa interior y las habían distribuido, temía que yo correría la misma suerte. Pero entonces corroboré que habían sido reveladas en la misma tienda, el culpable tendría que llevar mis fotos a revelar, o quizá ya lo habría hecho.

Lo primero que haría por la mañana, sería buscar el centro de revelado, tenía un día para juntar la evidencia, porque se acercaban los intercolegiales y con ello mi encuentro con Yurika.

……………….

Angel Zafiro: Grax por tu apoyo y por continuar leyendo mis debrayes, que por cierto cada vez son mayores, jaja!!. Se te quiere y se te aprecia. Yo también estaré al pendiente de tu nueva incursión en el mundo del fanfic, TU PUEDES!! Besos amiga!!

Beatriz Ventura: Espero que este capítulo te haya causado más intriga, y si ya estas empezando a odiar a Mya, entonces logre mi cometido, grax por seguir leyendo.

Lástima que este capítulo no tuvo tantos reviews, pero los sigo esperando, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea, se aprecia, excepto insultos :P Hasta el prox capítulo, quizá sean dos o tres más, pronto sabremos quien es la amistad peligrosa.


	11. Un final inesperado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para entretenerlos (espero XXu)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para entretenerlos (espero XXu)

La búsqueda del centro de revelado no fue muy fructífera que digamos, además de unas encargadas bastante malhumoradas y ariscas, no encontré manera de rastrear la proveniencia de aquellas fotos, estaba en un callejón sin salida. No tenía manera de ligar a Sakura con las fotos, nadie en la escuadra se auto-perjudicaría, así que tenía que haber sido alguien de afuera, los chicos ni pensarlo, y no conocía a Yurika como para sustentar mis suposiciones.

Pase todo el día divagando en el barranco donde Nakuru había fallecido exactamente un año atrás, no podía simplemente revivirla a lo "pushing daisies", así que tenía que conformarme con sólo especular. Mi celular estaba apagado, estaba harta de las llamadas espeluznantes, en el fondo, tenía miedo, temía que en el momento en que descubriera la verdad, se desataría el caos. Pero por Syaoran y un futuro con él, tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando al fin prendí mi móvil, por lo menos una docena de mensajes siniestros saturaron mi bandeja de entrada, pero hubo uno que llamo la atención: "te estas acercando, dos pasos más y caerás al precipicio". Volteé a mi alrededor porque efectivamente estaba a dos pasos del precipicio, literal o figurativamente alguien había escrito eso, y me hacía intuir que alguien me seguía los pasos, muy, muy de cerca.

Esa noche tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, inclusive con Syaoran quien había hablado preocupado, porque había faltado a clases, mentí diciendo que me sentía mal, y corte la llamada presurosamente con cualquier pretexto. Finalmente el día "D" se estaba acercando y una sensación de opresión y fuertes crepitaciones me invadían. No pude conciliar el sueño, pase despierta toda la noche, leyendo y releyendo los expedientes, todas las anotaciones de Sakura y sus "incidentes" habían comenzado poco después de que ella y Syaoran empezaron a ser novios y habían cesado tiempo después con su ruptura, los intercolegiales habían sido decisivos.

Y este año, también lo serían, el alba iluminaba mi cuarto, absorta recorría mi habitación en busca de ese fantasma perdido, la verdad. Me levante, sin ánimos, impulsada por una fuerza invisible, aún más poderosa que yo, y quise creer que era amor. Una ducha fría revitalizo mi cuerpo, me encamine hacia la cede de los intercolegiales, donde tenía que encontrarme con las chicas.

Fui la última en llegar, bastante raro, ya que ese era el papel de Sakura. Todas estaban listas, yo, no tanto, pero daría mi mayor esfuerzo, y entonces la vi, estaba parada unos metros delante de mi, ella era Yurika, la reconocí por las referencias que me habían dado, alta, piernas largas y bien torneadas, una diminuta cintura y abundantes pechos, ojos azules, al igual que su cabello, tez blanca, rosácea, era hermosa.

No me sorprendía que Syaoran hubiera tenido algo que ver con ella, pero sabía que aunque bella, no era lo único que a él le interesaba. Por eso se había fijado en Sakura, por eso se había enamorado de ella, y yo lo sabía, pero el amor es ciego, ¿cierto? Y quería creer, aunque fuera una ilusión, sabía que él aún la amaba y que era un obstáculo para mí, y sabía que tenía que deshacerme de ella, y quería que Yurika fuera la solución, mi solución.

Actúe descuidadamente y pretendí estar nerviosa por los intercolegiales, realmente no cruce palabra alguna con las chicas, cada una estaba lidiando con sus propios demonios, este año, ganarían. Por ellas y por Nakuru. En el momento preciso le entregue una nota a Yurika, la vería en "el cotton" después de la competencia para hablar sobre Sakura y Syaoran, ni siquiera me miro, pero supe que estaba interesada, porque no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Veíamos las demás rutinas, la situación estaba reñida, pero teníamos fe en nosotras y en las largas jornadas de práctica que realizábamos. Íbamos a ganar, nos veíamos lindísimas en el conjunto negro con plateado que Tomoyo había confeccionado para nosotras, no cabía duda de que era una artista. Era nuestro turno, dimos lo mejor de nosotras, intentamos lucirnos al máximo, y creo que rindió frutos por que las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, era un estruendo tal, jamás había sentido una excitación como esta, el furor, la adrenalina.

-Chicas. – Dije una vez en los vestidores cuando había terminado nuestro turno y los jueces deliberaban para elegir a la escuadra ganadora. –Yo sé que jamás ocuparé el lugar de Nakuru, pero gracias por dejarme ser parte de algo tan hermoso como esto. – Las palabras que emanaban de mi boca, provenían de mi corazón, tenía un sentimiento de pertenencia, y eso se sentía muy bien.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Sakura. –Nunca podrás ocupar el lugar de Nakuru. – Sentí una estocada y cerré los ojos. –Tú tienes tú propio lugar. – Susurró mientras me abrazaba. Una sensación de calidez embriagaba mi ser.

-Los ganadores serán anunciados. – Nos interrumpió una voz, una de las encargadas nos señalaba el podium hacia donde teníamos que dirigirnos. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Y las ganadoras de este año del concurso intercolegial de animadoras es para… - Entrelazamos nuestras manos y lanzamos silenciosas plegarias al cielo, cada una con sus creencias, cada una con su estilo, deseo que fuéramos nosotras. Las ansías, la espera era inaguantable, era emoción mezclada con un poco de incertidumbre, pero teníamos fe. –El instituto _Keiô._

Me llevé las manos a la boca, gritos y aplausos inundaban el ambiente, lo habíamos conseguido, finalmente, nos abrazamos como el grupo de mejores amigas, y por un momento lo fuimos. Era tanta la algarabía, la gente se entremezclaba y de pronto sentí que colocaron un pequeño papelito en mi mano, sentí un escalofrío y me apresure a guardarlo.

Los abrazos estaban al por mayor, los chicos se abalanzaron contra nosotras, escuchaba pedazos de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Finalmente Syaoran apareció, lo abrace con fuerza y al mirarlo a los ojos, mi sonrisa se desvaneció, sus ojos estaban clavados en Sakura, retrocedí y me disculpe, para después salir corriendo, sentía mi corazón oprimido latir tan fuerte, que hasta dolía, tanto como mi orgullo.

Desdoble el papelito que había recibido hacia unos momentos: "Nos vemos en la casa de la playa en una hora, Atte: Yurika." Sequé mis lágrimas, y esboce una sonrisa, tenía la esperanza de que ella me daría los medios para quitar a Sakura del medio. Volteé para divisar una multitud emocionada, y concluí que nadie me extrañaría, ni siquiera Syaoran, pensé esto último con un dejo de tristeza. Así que tome mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de la playa.

Me estacione y vi la puerta de la entrada entreabierta, me adentre en la casa y me encontré con el arma de hacia unos días, volví a sentir el mismo escalofrío de hacia unos momentos, irrumpí en la cocina y me encontré a Yurika sentada en la barra, veía su cabeza apoyada en esta y sus cabellos azules manchados de sangre, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca, intentando ahogar un grito, el arma resbalo de mis manos y salí corriendo del lugar.

Conduje hasta un lugar conocido, una hermosa casa con adoquines en la entrada, entre estrepitosamente, sin anunciarme siquiera y subí corriendo los escalones de dos en dos, abrí la puerta de una de las recámaras y no pude contener un sollozo, retrocedí unos pasos y perdí el equilibrio, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye, acababa de caer por las escaleras, acababa de encontrar a Syaoran y Sakura en la cama, desnudos.

Desperté en el hospital, tenía un fuerte trauma en la cabeza, todo me dolía. No recordaba mucho, pero recordaba lo importante, Yurika estaba muerta, Syaoran y Sakura, desnudos, la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero lo sabía, lo había perdido. Mi madre estaba a mi lado, dormitaba en el borde de mi cama, acaricie sus cabellos, y volteó a verme.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? Dios mío, que susto me has pegado, pensé que te perdía, la he pasado muy mal, la incertidumbre, los doctores, no despertabas, tuvieron que operarte para reducir tu presión intercraneal, ¿cómo paso? Syaoran te trajo estaba muy preocupado por ti, Sakura también esta aquí… - No pude resistir más así que puse un dedo en los labios de mi mamá.

-Estoy bien. – Esboce una sonrisa como pude, me dolía todo. –Sólo necesito descansar.

Mi madre sonrió, pero no pudo evitar unas lágrimas que surcaron su rostro, me dio un beso y me dijo que durmiera un poco, pronto me darían de alta. Descanse cuanto pude, y evite las visitas, no quería disculpas o explicaciones, porque entonces sabría que todo fue verdad y que realmente lo había perdido, o quizá nunca lo había tenido, una gran tristeza embriago mi ser.

Me dieron de alta en menos de 24 horas, salí en silla de ruedas y una gran comitiva me esperaba en la recepción del hospital, los chicos habían ido a visitarme, llevaban grandes arreglos florales, globos, chocolates e inclusive peluches, sentí una gran calidez de su parte, todos deseaban que me recuperará pronto, bueno, casi todos. Sakura me abrazó y me susurró al oído "Debemos platicar, Mya" me miró a los ojos y me dedico una de esas miradas dulces, llenas de ternura y compasión, y no pude sentir menos que asco por su lastima, estaba dolida, despechada y furiosa.

Me despedí de todos, después de una buena tanda de besos, aún con una sonrisa en los labios me subí al auto, y mi madre me llevo a casa, en cuanto entre a mi habitación me desmoroné, rompí a llorar como niña de cinco años, y no me levanté de mi cama en los siguientes 7 días, pasó una semana completa sin que asistiera a clases, había aprobado la mayoría de las materias, así que no me preocupaba por eso. Mi mayor preocupación era ver a Syaoran y recibir aquella noticia que me aterraba.

Eran noches de insomnio, Syaoran llamaba y yo inventaba cualquier pretexto para no hablar con él o con Sakura o con cualquiera que me llamará o inclusive me visitara. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, así que ese fin de semana, hable con Sakura, nos quedamos de ver en la casa de la Playa, donde había ocurrido el asesinato de Yurika, la policía aún no encontraba al culpable, y como no había evidencia aparente de que yo hubiera estado allí, no estaba dentro de la lista de sospechosos, así que sólo habían hecho preguntas de rutina, a lo que conteste honestamente: nunca la había conocido.

Entrar a la casa de la playa me trajo recuerdos, una cosa llevo a la otra, y pronto sentí un colapso, caí de rodillas y sentí en choqué del piso contra mi cara, o viceversa, como sea, desperté y un fuerte estruendo ensordecía mis oídos, eran sirenas, un policía me incorporó, tomó una de mis manos y la soltó, masculló algo que no entendí, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los tímpanos me zumbaban. Todo estaba tan confuso que para el momento que regrese en mí, tenía unas esposas sobre mis manos e iba en un carro de policía camino a la comisaría.

Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, volteé a mí alrededor y no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué sucedió? – Temía escuchar la respuesta, temía lo peor. Uno de los policías se volteo hacia mí y con voz recia respondió:

-Tiene derecho a un abogado, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en una corte y puede hacer una llamada.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunte nuevamente con ojos suplicantes.

-Esta usted arrestada por el asesinato de Mya Yumegako y Sakura Kinomoto. – Respondió tajante. Abrí los ojos de par en par, mi boca entreabierta no podía emitir ningún sonido, nuevamente un zumbido y nuevamente un colapso, me desmaye.

Esta vez desperté en un hospital, al parecer habían tenido que resucitarme prácticamente con electroshock, tenía una concusión grave en la cabeza, la segunda en menos de una mes. Estaba en la sala de recuperación, tenía casi tres horas que me habían transferido de cuidados intensivos, mi madre entró y nuevamente hubo lágrimas, las preguntas de rutina, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Fue el detonante, no pude más que encogerme de hombros, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Un par de psicólogos hablaron conmigo, preguntaron por el incidente, del cual dije todo lo que sabía, inclusive usaron hipnosis para que pudiera recordar lo acontecido, pero nada. Al final me declararon mentalmente incompetente. Eso me libro de ir a la cárcel, pero en cambio me confinaron a un centro de rehabilitación, o sea, una casa para locos.

Pase las noches en vela, no dormía, no comía, aún no podía creerlo, no creía que hubiera podido asesinar a Yurika, mucho menos a Sakura, sabía que sentía rivalidad por ellas, pero matar, era un extremo. Mi cabeza era un manojo de nervios, estaba sola, aislada, asistía a terapias, pero nada. Sabía que Syaoran me odiaba, que jamás podría estar con él otra vez, ni tampoco con Sakura, los había privado de su amor por mis estúpidos celos.

Cada vez me convencía más y más de que yo había sido la culpable, fantaseaba con las probabilidades, desarrollaba todo escenario posible, asesine a Yurika y después borré mis huellas, asesine a Yurika inconcientemente, al igual que hice con Sakura, no podía recordarlo, pero me obligaba a pensar que era así, la evidencia apuntaba a eso, la culpa me carcomía, y el no recordarlo me hacia sentir como un monstruo, sin conciencia.

Pase cerca de una semana cavilando, pensando y nada. Todos vinieron a visitarme, me miraban con una mezcla de odio y lastima, pero me habían perdonado, excepto Syaoran, no me miraba, estaba distante, veía odio en sus ojos, mascullo algo y se marcho, me sentí terrible, le había arrebatado al amor de su vida. Meiling se quedó conmigo.

-Aún esta sensible, dale tiempo para llorar. – Me dijo dulcemente. Ella es una gran amiga, pensé. Sólo asentí. –Lo que pasó, aún es increíble para nosotros, la muerte de Yurika, la de Sakura, y aún más la de Nakuru. – Prosiguió.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, y ella lo notó.

-Sí también te acusaron de su asesinato, aunque no se encontraron motivos, pero yo sé que lo hiciste porque no quiso decirte lo que paso hace un año.

-Pero ella murió hace un año, se desbarranco en su auto, cerca de la casa de la playa. – Tartamudeé.

-No, ella fue transferida hace un año, pero aún vivía, lo dice en su expediente, ¿recuerdas?

Recordé los expedientes robados y la cabeza me dio un vuelco, había inventado todo, eso era, había inventado todo para justificar mis asesinatos, las había matado y lo había bloqueado de mi memoria, había inventado lo de Eriol, los mensajes, las fotos.

-Estabas tan obsesionada con Syaoran, no dejabas de llamarle, Sakura te dijo muchas veces que lo dejaras en paz, Nakuru igual, fuiste a darle una visita a su casa, y al día siguiente, ella ya no amaneció, pero no cesabas, finalmente, Yurika te confrontó esa noche en la casa de la Playa, por eso la mataste. Estabas fuera de ti, Sakura intento hablar contigo, pero no escuchaste, y ahora, ahora… - Meiling rompió a chillar, se levanto y se fue.

Me quedé atónita, era un monstruo, estaba aterrada, y me desconocía. Al día siguiente, vino nuevamente Meiling, me llevo un delicioso almuerzo y me sentí agradecida por su candidez, a pesar de todo, ella aún cuidaba de mí. Ese día pregunte los pormenores, Meiling me contó:

-A Nakuru la encontraron en su cama, con la garganta cortada, no tenía señal de violencia, fue un corte limpio. Yurika, fueron dos balazos, uno en la nuca, el otro perforo su pulmón. Y Sakura, bueno su muerte fue más dolorosa, murió de asfixia.

-¿Y la sangre en mis manos? – Pregunté confundida.

-48 puñaladas, mutilación de los dedos… - Meiling no prosiguió, sabía que había aclarado mi duda. El resto de la tarde fue un silencio sepulcral. Al caer la noche ella se marchó y me quedé sola, pensando.

Finalmente confesé, era evidente que las había asesinado, aunque no podía recordar como, gracias a Meiling y los reportes policíacos, tenía bastante idea de lo que había acontecido. Aún así tenía que permanecer en el asilo para locos, debía cumplir con mi terapia.

Ese día Syaoran fue a visitarme, me llevó una rosa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te perdonó. – Dijo en un tono solemne, las lágrimas se me escaparon, pero mis músculos no atinaron a moverse. Meiling apareció tras él. –Fue hermoso los momentos que vivimos y no repetirán jamás. – Dio media vuelta y se echo a andar a paso lento, para cuando atine a lo que había querido decir volteé a ver a Meiling con cara incrédula.

-¿Pero no se supone que no hubo nada entre nosotros? – Pregunté estupefacta, y Meiling me dedicó una sonrisa siniestra.

-Se supone, así como se supone que tú mataste a Nakuru, Yurika y Sakura. Eso es lo que declaraste, ¿cierto?

-Pero, ¿tú cómo lo sabes? – Mi incredulidad se acrecentaba a cada instante, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

-Porque así lo planeé. – Respondió.

-Querías recordarme para que confesará que yo las asesine. – Grité impaciente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-O quizá fui yo. – Espetó.

Mi semblante cambió, sufrí una metamorfosis, la culpa se disipó y sólo vino un sentimiento de odio, para cuando ella se había dado la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia Syaoran que estaba unos metros adelante, yo apenas me incorporaba de mi asiento, con las mas claras intenciones de lastimarla. Pero antes de que mis músculos reaccionaran para poder darle alcance, dos guardias me habían bloqueado el paso, lo último que recuerdo es a Meiling apoyada del brazo de Syaoran, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

No recibí ninguna visita más, después de ese día, me mantenían sedada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre martillaban mis oídos esas palabras, la terrible confesión de Meiling:

-O quizá fui yo…

Las llamadas, las fotos, las peleas, los asesinatos, todo había sido ella, y yo debía pagar por ello, por haberme enamorado de Syaoran, así como Yurika y Sakura también habían pagado, y Nakuru, ella sólo había sido un daño colateral, por proteger a su cuñada, la dulce Sakura, la que debió haber estado con Syaoran en primer lugar.

Y ahora, Meiling estaría con él, consolándolo. Ella nos había ganado, nos había dejado fuera de la competencia, nos había eliminado, literalmente.


End file.
